


Blue Lips | Homestuck Oneshots

by princeAmpora



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, FTM Dave Strider, FTM Eridan Ampora, Gen, M/M, MTF Eridan Ampora, Multi, Other, Sadstuck, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Eridan Ampora, Trans Male Dave Strider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 22,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeAmpora/pseuds/princeAmpora
Summary: 24 trolls, 8 humans, and 4 types of romance, what could go wrong?***To place a request, go to my tumblr prince-ampora or wattpad axolittleahgase.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora/Dave Strider, Eridan Ampora/Dirk Strider, Eridan Ampora/Equius Zahhak, Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes, Eridan Ampora/Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora/Terezi Pyrope, Eridan Ampora/Vriska Serket, Gamzee Makara/Equius Zahhak, Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas, Jake English/Roxy Lalonde, Jake English/Tavros Nitram, Jane Crocker/Roxy Lalonde, John Egbert/Dave Strider, June Egbert/Terezi Pyrope, June Egbert/Vriska Serket, Nepeta Leijon/Equius Zahhak, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. Cut My Hair~Eridave

**Author's Note:**

> INFO  
> -humanstuck  
> -sadstuck  
> -trans eridan and dave
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -transphobia mention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let's fuckin' Mulan this shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -humanstuck   
> -sadstuck  
> -trans eridan and dave
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -transphobia mention

Ever since the start of the school year, Eridan felt comfortable around Dave. He didn't understand why until one Friday night, at a party. Eridan had been wearing his binder all day, and the pain was starting to hit him. He escaped the dance floor to the bathroom, leaning on the sink and trying to catch his breath. He didn't want to take it off. "You should take it off," Eridan screamed a quite girly scream, not realizing someone else was there. It was Dave, sitting in the bathtub and crying. His shades were off, exposing his red eyes, which were even more red from crying. "Dave! T-take w-what off?" "Your binder. You've been wearing it all day, it's not healthy." Eridan could barely find words, "How-w did you know-w?"

"I'm observant- oh shit." Dave hurriedly tried to put on his shades, "No, don't, it's fine. They're cool." Dave let his shades fall into his lap, "You really think so?" Eridan nodded. "Well, here, I'll turn around and you can take off your binder, just until you're ready to leave." Dave shut the shower curtain and turned to face the wall. Eridan actually took off his binder and put it next to the the sink, then put back his shirt. "I'm decent again." Dave turned back around, "Can you breathe again?" Eridan nodded, thankful someone cared. He talked with Dave for a while, learning that he too was trans and wore a binder here, but took it off when he got into the bathroom. Once Eridan decided to go home, Dave lent him his red hoodie. "So you don't have to put your binder back on. "What about you?" "I'll steal Rose's later."

Eridan tried returning the hoodie the next day, but Dave insisted on him keeping it, so he did. They also decided to regulate each other's binder schedules. They became good friends. One day Dave invited Eridan over to his house. Eridan gawked at all the cool swords, even after he was told they were shitty cheap ones. A week after that, Eridan texted Dave in the middle of the night,

CA: Can I come ovver?

As soon as he received the text back that he could, he raced over. Dave opened the door to a crying Eridan and pulled him into his room. "What happened?" "My dad. He won't let me get a haircut, and he tried to destroy my binder-" "Hey hey hey, shhh, calm down okay? You're with me now." Slowly, Eridan's tears came to a stop. They sat on Dave's bed for a while, cuddling. "Dave. Can you... cut my hair?" "Of course Eridan." Eridan sat on Dave's desk chair, holding onto the seat. Dave picked up a random sword and lifted Eridan's hair, which was about a foot and a half long. "Let's fuckin' Mulan this shit." He took the sword and cut upward, careful to stay away from Eridan's head. He threw the hair into the trash can and handed Eridan a mirror, "I hope I got it short enough."

Eridan, for the first time in years, smiled into his mirror. "It's perfect Dave. Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To request, go to my tumblr prince-ampora or wattpad axolittleahgase.


	2. Wwarm~Equidan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's not very kismesis of you, highblood." "Eq. Shut up.  
> Equius Zahhak ♠️ Eridan Ampora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -requested by wattpad user  
> -ooc  
> -listen i tried my best  
> -i got it done fast bc being sick kept me from sleeping
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -

Equius and Eridan may have a Kismesis, but that doesn't stop them from getting together every once and a while to watch movies. They would usually watch movies with their redder or paler quadrants, but only those two liked this kind of movie. Equius liked it for the clear power balance and the hoofbeasts, and Eridan liked it because of the military history in it. So they get together to watch it every so often and try to be civil for a day. This time they decide to watch it at Eridan's hive. Equius brought his own snacks, not wanting to eat the highblood's sea dweller food and his own hoofbeast blanket. They both get comfy on Eridan's violet velvet couch, sitting far away from each other, and Eridan presses play. They sit in silence, watching the old Chinese human movie and snacking. Equius didn't notice Eridan getting closer and closer until he feels a cold lump on his arm. He quickly pulls up his arm, "What are you doing?"

Eridan rolls his eyes, "I'm cold." "And?" Eridan groaned, "You're so wwarm! Just let me lay on you for noww!" Equius shakes his head, "But you are cold. What would I get from the arrangement? I am not your living heater." Eridan crosses his arms with a disappointed huff, "Wwell wwhat wwould you wwant?" Equius thought, unsure of how much he can ask for. "Well I do like laying down while watching films..." Equius sees Eridan's eyebrow raise, "Wwhat are you suggestin?" Equius feels himself start to sweat profusely from nervousness. "I could lay on the couch and you could lay... on top of me?" Equius fiddles with his tank top as Eridan thinks over the proposal. "Okay." They both stand from the couch and Equius carefully lays his back on the couch, head resting on the pillow by the arm of the couch. Eridan carefully climbs on top of him, resting his head on Equius' wide chest and turning to watch the tv again.

After a moment of hesitation, Equius wraps his arm around Eridan, feeling his cold arms. Eridan tries not to make his satisfaction obvious but fails. "This is not very Kismesis of you, highblood." Eridan's face flushes purple, "Eq. Shut up." Equius decides to push his luck, "Make me." Next thing he knows something is on his lips. It takes a minute for his brain to register that its another pair of lips, and by then, the feeling is gone. "H-highblood?" Eridan is straddling Equius with a grin. "You said to make you. Can't talk wwith your lips occupied." Equius' lips form a mischievous smile, "Does that mean kissing you will make you silent?" He pulls Eridan back into the kiss, being very careful as to not hurt him. They don't need to, but they keep going, unable to stop for some odd reason. In the moment they decide to blame it on Vriska to save their pride and continue their session.

Eventually, they decide to finish their movie with the occasional "anger peck".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To request, go to my tumblr prince-ampora or wattpad axolittleahgase.


	3. Try To Understand~JohnDave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hope you can understand..."  
> Short trans Dave angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -kinda sadstuck  
> -trans dave
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -incorrect pronoun use

My name is John Egbert.

I'm a 16-year-old guy in high school. I'm best friends with Elizabeth Strider and a year ago, we even started dating. She's so pretty, and fucking cool. I walk down the halls and over to Elizabeth's locker, but someone else is there. "Uh, this isn't your locker..." The person turns to me and- oh. "Oh, it is you, Liz! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you..." She looks down at the floor and runs a hand through her much shorter hair. "S-sorry. Do you not like it?" "No, it's cool. It's your hair, you can do what you want with it." I look her up and down and realize another change, "Your, uh, chest seems flatter..." She pulls her arm close to her chest, "I'm wearing a sports bra." "Oh." I hold out my hand for her to take. She does and we start to walk to class. "Are you okay Liz? You've seemed upset lately..." I feel her hand tremble and I look over, "Oh no, Lizzy, what happened, why are you crying? Was it something I said?" She grips my hand tighter and pulls me into a nearby bathroom. "Uh, Elizabeth, this is the boy's bathroom..."

"John... I- My name... My name is Dave... I'm trans..." My eyes widen in shock and my brain goes through everything. New short haircut, flatter chest, boy's bathroom, new name... "So- uh- you're a guy?" The tears are still streaming down her- uh, his face. "Yes. I'm sorry I should've told you sooner but I was scared and I just... hope you can understand."

My name is John Egbert and I have a girlfrien-

My name is John Egbert and I have a g-

TRY TO UNDERSTAND.

My name is John Egbert and well... I guess I have a boyfriend now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Place requests on tumblr prince-ampora or wattpad axolittleahgase.


	4. Fault~Arasol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Make her pay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -sadstuck  
> -really short
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -implied death/murder  
> -self blame  
> -Revenge

Your name is Sollux Captor.

You loved her.

A few months ago you had gotten a matesprit. She was beautiful. She was funny. She was strong. She was caring. She was thoughtful. She was smart. She was fun. She was. Now she's dead. Aradia Megido, the love of your life, is dead, and you murdered her. Under mind control or not, it's still your fault. All your fault.

"All my fault..."

"No, it's not." Your head snaps to the body lying in your arms, rust blood draining from her mouth. "It's not your fault Sollux." You cried and She takes her final breath. After a moment, her voice sounds again softly from behind you, "It's her fault. N0w make her pay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To place requests, go to my tumblr prince-ampora or wattpad axolittleahgase.


	5. Sober Up~JaneRoxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's six o'clock in the morning, you're not having vodka!" 
> 
> I wrote this before I really knew the alphas so its Bad™.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -requested from someone on kik  
> -fluffstuck
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -drinking  
> -waste of alcohol

Roxy wakes up with a headache, not unusual. She untangles herself from a cuddly Jane and goes down to the kitchen, careful not to fall down the stairs. She looks around the kitchen for something to eat or maybe a random bottle of aspirin. "Fuck it." She grabs a glass from the cupboard and a bottle of Vodka, "Nothing to fix a hangover like more alcohol." "It's six o'clock in the morning, you're not having vodka!" Roxy jumps and almost drops the glass, not filled with Vodka. "Why not?" Jane takes the glass and pours it down the sink, along with the bottle of Vodka. Roxy's eyes following the flow with tears. "My vodka..." Jane turns and flicks her on the nose, "You need to sober up. You're having a proper breakfast with no alcohol. Now here's some aspirin, take it with water please." Jane drops the pill in Roxy's hand and turns to start cooking eggs and pancakes. Roxy takes it dry, just to spite her, and Jane rolls her eyes.

While Jane cooks, Roxy goes to watch TV. It turns on to a random mystery show so she leaves it on, knowing Jame likes that stuff. About fifteen minutes later, Jane comes out of the kitchen with two plates of food. "When do you think your hangover will end?" "A few hours." Roxy takes her plate and digs in, hungry from whatever she did last night, probably throw up. Once they finished, Roxy took the plates to the kitchen, then came back to snuggle into Jane, resting her head on her shoulder. Jane wraps an arm around her, still watching the TV. "Thank you, Janie." Jane gives Roxy a gentle kiss on the forehead, "You're welcome Roxy." They continued watching the movie and soon Roxy falls back asleep. Jane adjusts Roxy so she's laying in Jane's lap, and runs her hand through her hair.

She peppers more gentle kisses to Roxy's forehead and throws a blanket from the back of the couch over them. "Sleep well, Roxy." Soon, Jane also falls asleep, TV still running. And that's how Jake found them when he came to pick up Jane. He decided to snap a picture and leave to come back later when she needed a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request At: prince-ampora on tumblr or axolittleahgase on wattpad


	6. Sick~Meowrails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please stay with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -humanstuck   
> -poor nep :( she's sick  
> -eq will die for her  
> -i love meowrails
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -vomit

"Equius! Equiuuuuus!! Equius!!!" Equius sits up in his bed, looking around, "Nepeta?" Nepeta is sitting on the corner of the bed with tears in her eyes, shaking, and a pale face. "Nepeta what happened!?" "Equius I'm sick." Equius' face softens, she threw up. Maybe it was the food? He gets out of bed and picks up Nepeta, carrying her to her own bed. "Stay here." He gets a cold washcloth, an empty trash can, and some medicine and water then returns to Nepeta's room. "Here, take this, then lay down with this on your forehead okay?" He hands over the medicine and water, watching Nepeta take some. Then he places the washcloth on her forehead. "If you need to throw up again, the trash can is right here. Call me if you need anything." "Wait, Equius!" Equius stops walking out and turns back to Nepeta, "Yes Nepeta?" "Please stay with me." Equius smiles and nods, making himself comfortable on the bed, making sure not to overheat Nepeta.

"Let's try to sleep, okay Nep?" Nepeta nods and tries to close her eyes to sleep, even though she's face up, which isn't how she sleeps. Eventually, they both get to sleep, and Nepeta cuddles up to Equius. Their peacefulness is disrupted by Nepeta jerking awake and turning over quickly to get to the trash can. The sudden movement wakes up Equius who settles for holding Nepeta's hair out of her face. He rubs her back gently and gets her another washcloth to wipe her face with when she's done. "Thank you Equius." He simply smiles at her. Once she's sure she's okay again, she lays down to get some more sleep. Equius can't fall asleep again though, so when Nepeta's soft snores fill the room, he goes to the kitchen and looks up the best foods to give sick people. He settles for the classic of chicken noodle soup and some crackers. It's six am so he makes it then and waits a few minutes for Nepeta to waddle out of her room. "I made soup."

Nepeta sits on the couch, "But I hate eating when I'm sick!" Equius frowns at her, "You have nothing in your stomach, you have to eat." Nepeta whines and Equius' frown deepens. " _Nepeta._ " She gives up with a pout and takes the soup, eating slowly. Equius' frown turns into a small smile, "Thank you." Equius turn the tv to Nepeta's favorite channel, taking her dishes to the kitchen when she finishes her food. They watch tv for the day, Nepeta thankfully feeling a bit better. "It should be over by tomorrow." Nepeta cuddles into Equius' side, "Thank you Equius." He smiles and pulls her into a hug. "Anything for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request At: prince-ampora (tumblr) OR axolittleahgase (wattpad)


	7. Need~Equidan/Gamquius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eq... I'm awake..." "Oh, highblood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -sadstuck  
> -no recuperacoons whoops sorry
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -cheating (I don't actually know if this counts as cheating?)

Eridan pulled his scarf tighter around his neck, shivering slightly. Only sea dwellers got cold that easily. He sighed, winter was approaching. Sea dwellers, when exposed to the winter cold, go into a comatose-like state. Eridan hurried back to his hive, where his matesprit Equius waited. This was their first winter together, and Eridan had to tell Equius. "Eridan, you're home." Eridan's face always went a bit flush with violet whenever Equius called him by his name. It took forever for Equius to call Eridan anything besides 'Highblood'. "Eq, we need to talk." Equius lead him to the couch, taking off his scarf and heavy coat as the walked. "What about?" They both sat down, Eridan habitually resting his head in Equius' lap. Equius started to play with his hair, especially the purple in the front.

"As you know very well, I'm a sea dweller. Well, during the winter, sea dwellers go into a comatose state." Equius nodded, signaling that he understood, and moved to mess around with Eridan's neck gills, very carefully. Eridan let out a pleased hum and continued, "So, since I won't be there to fulfill my matesprit duties... I want you to know its okay with me if you enlisted someone else to do that, just while I'm gone." Equius stopped moving his hand and stared down at Eridan, "I won't need to do anything if the sort. It would just be for a winter, right? I can wait that long." Eridan raised a hand to cup Eridan's cheek, "I knew you'd say that. Still, I want to talk about it." Equius nodded again and resumed pampering Eridan. "The first thing I want to say is, I only trust you with Gamzee. And Nepeta obviously, but you're moirails and you wouldn't pursue a flushed relationship with her. Maybe Aradia would be okay too?"

Eridan sighed as he tried to collect his thoughts. "My point is, don't go to someone that could easily fall for you, and don't go to someone that could hold it against you, like Vriska." Equius smiled down to Eridan, "It will be fine Eridan. For now, though, let's watch movies and cuddle. Savor our time before you have to sleep." Eridan agreed and they put on one of Karkat's romcoms he's always trying to get people to watch with him. They cuddled and ate snacks, giving each other soft pecks every once and awhile. In the morning, Equius woke up on the couch with Eridan on top of him. He picked him up and brought him to their bedroom, laying him under the covers. "I guess we'll see if this is the comatose state or not." He placed a kiss on his matesprits forehead and went to make breakfast. He ate and went about his day, Eridan not waking up.

*

Eridan finally woke up in late February. He opened his eyes and stretched out his sore muscles, going to the kitchen to grab something to eat. When he walked into the living room however, he stopped. There, sitting on the couch and cuddling while watching movies, was Equius and Gamzee. Eridan smirked and went to gloat about being right when Equius planted a kiss on Gamzee's lips. Eridan knew he'd said it was okay, but it still hurt. A lot.

"Eq... I'm awake..."

"Oh, highblood."

And at that moment, Eridan's heart broke.

Equius had stopped calling him highblood forever ago, why the sudden change? "Eq, you can call me Eridan, you know that." "Sorry highblood, let me talk to Gamzee for a second..." Equius' face was worried as he turned back to Gamzee, Eridan's heart breaking even more. Why was Equius calling Gamzee by name and not him? The two stood up, Equius giving Gamzee one last kiss before he left, and Equius walked back to Eridan. He looked nervous and seemed like he didn't know what to say.

"Highblood-"   
"Eridan. My name is Eridan."  
"E-eridan. Gamzee and I... we became really close and... highbl- Eridan, I have flushed feelings for him."

Eridan's eyes filled with violet tears. He was getting dumped, again.

"What about me? You said you could wait! I trusted both of you!"

Equius' discomfort grew with Eridan's voice, "I know, but I just... don't have those feelings for you anymore. I'm sorry highblood..." Equius turned and left, following Gamzee out the front door of Eridan's hive. Eridan crumpled to the ground in tears. He didn't have the energy to do anything. His stomach was growling at him to eat since he hadn't in months, and his heart was screaming to talk to Karkat or _anyone_ about what had just happened.

But he just sat there. He gave up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request At:   
> tumblr prince-ampora   
> wattpad axolittleahgase


	8. Best Friends~Gamkar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, fuckass. Get up it's time for school."   
> Karkat ♦️ Gamzee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -humanstuck  
> -latinx karkat and gamzee  
> -genderfluid gamzee  
> -trans karkat  
> -gamzee doesn't wear clown makeup all the time
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS   
> -drug use

"Hey, fuckass. Get up it's time for school." Gamzee turns her head to her nightstand, where the voice is coming from. "Karbro have we been on the muthafuckin video call all night?" "Yeah. Anyway, get up now before you're fucking late again." Gamzee does as she's told, getting dressed out of the camera view, not like she needed to. She decides to play it risky and puts on a medium length purple dress, which took forever to find in her size, considering how tall she is. She puts in the bra inserts Karkat gave her for Christmas and threw a masculine outfit in her backpack in case her gender decided to flipflop around. She puts on a little bit of makeup, a light lip gloss, and some light purple eyeshadow. She combs her hair, not making much of a difference. She carries her flats over to the bed and sits, slipping them on and presenting herself to the camera. "How do I fuckin look?" Karkat looks over her, "You look great Gam."

Gamzee grabs her phone and starts to leave, "Gamzee, take your damn medicine." Gamzee smiles, "Oh yeah, thanks for the reminder Karbro." Gamzee grabs the water and medicine bottles on her nightstand, taking a pill. Then she leaves, once she confirms with Karkat that she didn't forget anything else. She waves goodbye to her brother Kurloz and starts to walk to school, talking with Karkat on the way. He's on the bus. They both get to school at the same time and Gamzee waits for Karkat to get off the bus, hanging up on the video chat. "Karbro!" Gamzee has to look way down to see Karkat. Gamzee is the tallest person in their grade, and Karkat is the shortest. They walk into the school, Gamzee making sure Karkat eats something. "Did you go to sleep at a good time last night muthafucker?" Karkat nods, "A little less than an hour after you." They talk for a while until the bell rings, signaling that they have to go to their first hours. Gamzee pats Karkat's head, "See you later tiny muthafucker."

They make it through a couple of hours, finally rejoining in the gym. They go there separate ways into the locker rooms, Gamzee worrying about Karkat and how he takes still having to change in the girls' locker room. At least he can use the boys' uniform. Gamzee changes quickly, not paying too much attention to the comments people make about her. She exits the locker room but hears yelling from the other. A couple of girls run past her holding... Karkat's binder? Karkat runs after them, shouting curses. Gamzee follows quickly, catching Karkat by the arm. "Karbro, wait, I got this." The girls are in a corner, giggling as they mess with the binder. Gamzee walks up to them and places a hand on the wall. "Would you care to muthafuckin tell me why you have my bro's binder?" The girls freeze, legs trembling in their tiny red shorts. Gamzee's anger is evident on her face. One girl quickly hands over the binder, "W-we're sorry, we just wanted to have some fun-"

"So its motherfucking fun to steal someone's shit? To be a muthafuckin asshole?" Gamzee feels a hand grab her shirt, and turns to see Karkat, "Gamzee, calm down." Gamzee's anger dissipates and she smiles, "Right, sorry Karbro, here's your muthafuckin binder." Karkat takes it and smiles back at Gamzee, leading her by the hand to where they're supposed to be. They get through the rest of the day without too many incidents, but anyone saying shit about Karkat got a glare and Gamzee got a handhold. And anyone saying shit about Gamzee got a tiny angry fist almost colliding with their face, and Karkat got picked up and hugged. They go to Karkat's house after school to watch romcoms, and cuddle, upon Gamzee's request. A few hours later Kankri finds them, Karkat asleep on Gamzee's lap as a movie plays. He sighs and throws a blanket over them, texting Kurloz about the development. At least they don't have school the next day.


	9. Wrong Rom~Erisol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because I don't want a black rom with you ED!"
> 
> Eridan ♠️♥️ Sollux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO   
> -speach doesn't have type quirks  
> -lisps are hard to write so just pretend   
> -wtf do trolls do in their spare time???
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -

Eridan didn't expect to see Sollux walking around the meteor alone. He usually sees Sol with Fef in the horn pile or talking to Karkat. Eridan doesn't complain about the chance to talk to him alone though. He slides up behind, "Hey Sol." Sollux turns quickly, "What the fuck do you want ED?" Eridan pouts, "I thought ya knew what already! I want a rivalry!" Sollux rolls his eyes behind his glasses, "Well I don't. Fuck off." He turns to continue his way to wherever he was going, and Eridan follows close behind. "But Sol, why not?" Eridan whines and Sollus groans, "I just don't ED, now leave me alone." "No." "Yes." "No." They bicker until they get to Sollux's makeshift respite block and he stops. "Can I go now? I wanted to be alone." Eridan's pout doesn't leave and neither does he, "Nope. You can be alone, with me."

Sollux's annoyance enters the room with him, sitting on the floor next to his computer chair. He turns on the computer and starts to fiddle with something on it. "So what were ya gonna do in here alone? Wait don't answer that, jegus Sol-" Sollux waved his hand at Eridan, "Shut up ED, I just wanted a break from FF." Eridan's face turns to one of confusion as he stands and leans against the wall, "What do ya mean? Aren't you two matesprits?" Sollux sighs, his mouse clicking getting heavier. "No. She wants to be matesprits. I don't. I like her, sure, but not like that." Sollux lets out an awkward short laugh, "She asks almost as much as you." Eridan's shock is evident, "What, shouldn't you know how she is? Since you were moirails?" Sollux turns to look at him instead of the computer.

Eridan shakes his head, "Why don't ya want to be matesprits with Fef?" Sollux shrugs, turning back to the computer but not doing anything with it, "I have my eye on someone else." Eridan's eyes light up with curiosity and he gets closer to Sollux, resting his elbows on the desk and head in his hands. "Who?" Sollux shakes his head, going back to typing. "Tell me! Does Kar know?" Sollux grumbles, "I'm not gonna talk to you about my flushed crush like some gossip."

Eridan groans in annoyance, getting off of the desk and once again leaning in the wall, "What about your other quadrants?" Sollux gives Eridan a look, evident despite his glasses, "You should know my quadrants are all empty ED." Eridan's face once again turns to a begging expression, "So why don't ya ever wanna get in a kismesis with me?" Sollux's annoyance seems to peak as he almost breaks a key on the keyboard, "Because I don't want a black rom with you ED! I never wanted a blackrom with you. I want something more... red." Eridan's face is one of utter shock. Out of everyone on the meteor... Sollux wanted a matespritship... with him?

"Are... are you sure it's me you want?" Sollux stares holes into the floor, chair pushed a bit away from the desk now, probably for the safety of the computer. "I mean, you're the only person I've had red feelings for. I've had a moirail before, so I know its not pale feelings, but I also know it's not anything black or ashen. So that just leaves red." Eridan nods, still not completely over the shock, and walks closer to Sollux. "Look I understand if you only want a Kismesis, just... stop asking." Eridan shakes his head putting a hesitant hand on Sollux's tense shoulder.

"Listen Sol, not many people like me. I've been dumped an ignored a lot. So if someone wants any type of quadrant with me, I will try my damnedest to make it work. So if ya want, we can try." Sollux looks away from the floor and back to Eridan. "That sounds nice. So we're gonna try it?" Eridan nods, trying to put on a smile, which was hard since he never has smiled. But he's happy, and you're supposed to smile when you're happy. Sollux keeps in a laugh at the weird smile and returns it, putting a hand on Eridan's, which is still on his shoulder. "We're gonna try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST AT   
> tumblr: prince-ampora  
> wattpad: axolittleahgase


	10. Confidence~Eridan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan was speechless... Someone... complimented him?
> 
> Eridan getting confidence with the help of his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -humanstuck   
> -trans eridan  
> -i just wanted to make my baby eridan happy okay?  
> -#GivveEridanLovve2k19  
> -slightly pale with karkat? Maybe? Maybe kitkat has a crush?  
> -supportive Dualscar and Cronus! Yay!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -transphobia mention

Karkat was used to Eridan coming over to talk. They had a mutual "I'll listen to your fucked up life if you listen to mine" arrangement. Today though, Karkat arranged to help. Eridan came over that day and was led into the couch, "Kar you wouldn't believe this shit-" Karkat listened as Eridan talked about how his mother continued to misgender and insult him. "I mean seriously, sending one of her friends to take my binder? I'm happy dad and Cro didn't let that hag inside." Once Eridan had gotten everything off of his chest, it was Karkat's turn. "Well, I decided to help you today. Y'know how last night you called me because of your dysphoria and you wanted to cut your hair but couldn't ask your dad since he made that deal with your mom? I talked Kanaya into doing it." Eridan's eyes watered, "Kar you really did this for me?" Karkat nodded, "She wants us over at her house soon. Then we're gonna go to the mall for a bit."

Eridan hugged Karkat in thanks and they drove over to Kanaya's house. She asked for a reference picture and Eridan picked one from the album of photos he had of potential hair cuts. Kanaya got to work, snipping at the black hair. She carefully shortened the purple streak Eridan's mom allowed him to get 'because purple is a girl color'. Once she finished, Eridan was handed a mirror. "Holy shit Kan! It looks amazin! Thank you." Kanaya smiled at him and pushed him back over to Karkat. "It looks good on you. C'mon we gotta get to the mall." They piled back into Karkat's brother Kankri's car (which he did not ask permission to use) and drove fifteen minutes to the mall, listening to music on the way. The first thing they did was go to Hot Topic to get Eridan a couple of new rings. They wander around, looking in different shops and occasionally getting a shirt or some small item.

Eridan makes a comment about being hungry so they go up the escalator to the food court. Eridan picks a table and waits for Karkat to arrive with their food. While he waits, playing on his phone, he hears someone come up to him. "Hey there." He turns his head to see three girls in cute summer dresses holding a couple of bags. He tenses up; why were they talking to him? "H-hi." The girl closest to him smiles, "I'm Chloe, this is Brooke and Jenna. What's yours?" "Eridan." Brooke giggles, "That's such a nice name!" ' _HEART ATTACK_ ' Eridan's mind is confused and his heart is racing, someone _complimented him_? He manages to calmly say "Yours is too." Brooke smiles wider and Jenna pipes up, "You're _really_ attractive." Eridan's brain melts. Just, on the spot, disintegrates. No more brain. "So are you three." The girls giggle again, "Do you wanna-"

"Babe I got the food." Eridan sighs in relief as he hears Karkat's voice, and also blushes a bit at the name. "Ah, Kitty, thank you." The girl's shock is evident and Chloe says a quick 'Bye' and the three abscond. Karkat watches them go, "What would you do if they asked for your number?" Eridan laughed, "Implode and give them a fake one." They dig into some nachos. "So Eridan, you got hit on today. How do you feel?" "Pretty confident." They smile at each other.

And boy how cute Eridan's rare smile was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST AT  
> Tumblr: prince-ampora   
> Wattpad: axolittleahgase


	11. Sick~Erifef

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -no game au  
> -semi sadstuck  
> -fefs quirk is hard to write with  
> -also shes sad and weak so she doesn't have the energy for her quirk
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -severe pollution  
> -mention of dead animals  
> -mention of genocide/violence

Eridan is getting ready to sleep in his recuperacoon when he checks his laptop one more time to see a message. It's from Feferi, so he answers immediately.

**cuttlefishCuller began trolling caligulasAquarium**

**CC:** eridan  
 **CA:** fef? wwhat do you need this late at night?  
 **CC:** eridan im sick

Eridan goes into full panic mode and hurriedly sends one last message, running out of his hive.

 **CA:** I'm comin fef hang on

He whistles for his lusus and gets on, speeding under the waves. He pulls up to Feferi's hive to see tragedy. The fish have plastic wrapped around their fins, bottle caps in their mouths, and there are faygo bottles _everywhere._ Eridan rushes his way past them to get to Feferi's respite block. "Fef? Wwhere are you?" He hears coughing just past a random sea creature and gently pushes it out of the way. He can see Feferi floating around her computer, in rough shape. The gills in her neck are mostly clogged and her hair had plastic and other trash stuck in it. Her face is pale and she looks weak. Eridan's stomach turns with anger and worry. He quickly grabs Feferi and swims back to his Lusus, who takes them back to Eridan's hive. Feferi's chest heaves and she breathes with her lungs instead of her gills. Eridan carries her to a couch in his hive and she wraps herself in a blanket on the back of it. The surface is colder than the ocean at night.

Eridan tries to calm down and think of what to do. He gets a bottle of fresh water and a comb, as well as a vitamin. He returns to see Feferi sadly going through her hair with weak hands. "Fef, I'll do that, you take this." He hands her the water and vitamin and watches her swallow the pill. He sits on the coffee table. "Tell me what happened." He cleans her gills as she talks. "I heard some panic around one of the wriggler caves so I went to see what was wrong. When I got there, I saw one of the wrigglers with a plastic ring on it, and another with a bottlecap stuck in its mouth. I helped them and then went to the next set of caves but on the way, there was this huge area filled with so much trash. Plastic, cardboard, metal. Eridan there were so many dead fish. And oil, everywhere."

Eridan finishes cleaning her gills and grits his teeth, "Those fuckin land dwwellers. All they do is pollute wwhere wwe livve an make us sick. They shouldn't be allowwed to livve." _"Eridan."_ "I knoww Fef." He moves to an end table and she puts her hair over the arm of the couch. Eridan takes the comb and slowly goes through his moirail's hair, trying not to hurt her. "Fef, I think you should stay wwith me for a wwhile." "What?" Eridan swallows his fear and continues his proposal. "I think the sea is gettin too bad too livve in. You should stay wwith me wwhile the drones make you a neww hivve." Feferi snaps her head around when the comb is out, "No, absolutely not! I can't just leave the sea!" Eridan's eyes plead, "Fef, please! You got hurt, you got sick! You can't stay dowwn there!"

Feferi stands abruptly but falls down again. Luckily Eridan is fast enough to catch her. "See!?" Once Feferi is able to speak again, she says, "I can't. They need me. It's my home, I can't just leave." Eridan accepts defeat. "Wwell at least come up often?" Feferi takes Eridan's face in her hands, "Eridan. I know you're just worried about me. If it makes you feel better, I'll be more careful where I swim and I'll spend the weekends up here with you." Eridan places a hand on top of Feferi's, "Yes, thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST AT  
> Tumblr: prince-ampora  
> Wattpad: axolittleahgase


	12. Bored~JakeTav

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Go fish" "Tav. We're playing blackjack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -requested by wattpad user  
> -sorry it took so long! I couldnt get it right and kept rewriting it  
> -humanstuck   
> -ITS SO SHORT IM SORRY REQUEST SOMETHING ELSE AND ILL DO A BETTER JOB I PROMISE  
> -i SUCK ASS at writing Jake, so sorry  
> -Jake basically lives in the manor from friendsim ig so no one lives around him
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -guns

"Go fish" "Tav. We're playing blackjack." "Oh." Jake groans and throws his cards on the old wooden table, "I'm so boooooooored!" "Uh, well, what do you want to do then?" Jake shoots his head up from leaning on the chair and looks at Tavros. "Want to see me do cool shit with my pistols?" Tavros shrugs, "Sounds cool." Tavros sets his cards down and stands up with Jake, following him up the stairs. They enter Jake's room and Jake grabs his pistols and holster. They make their way into the yard as Jake slips on the holster, "Confound it, I always look ridiculous in this thing!" They stop in the middle of the yard by a tree, "Uh, I think it makes you look cool!" Jake's face flushes at Tavros' words and he turns to face him. "Have you ever seen those old movies where there's a showdown at high noon?" Tavros shakes his head, Jake looking at him in wonder, how had this boy not seen any movies? "We should watch some together sometime! I have a couple on DVD." Tavros smiles, "That sounds nice."

For a minute Jake gets lost in Tavros' kind face. He shakes his head and snaps out of it, "Um, anyway, there's this trick in it." He turns away from Tavros and places a hand on either pistol. He waits a little for dramatic effect and then grabs them, whipping them out and spinning them on his fingers before stopping them, pointed into the yard. He looks at Tavros to see his eyes wide with awe. "That's so cool! How did you do it?" Jake smiles, putting his pistols back in the holster. "I'll show you sometime! But for now, let's go watch that movie! I bet I did it better than them." Tavros nods and follows John back inside, "You definitely did!" For now, Jake puts his pistols and holster in his room and takes out a DVD. "The tv in the living room is bigger, grab some blankets!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST AT   
> Tumblr: prince-ampora   
> Wattpad: axolittleahgase


	13. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bastards get love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -literally any and all ships in this, no i dont care if you ship them or not this is soft and cute  
> -NOT INCEST THO THATS DISGUSTANG  
> -just giving the bastards the love they deserve  
> -not a set time or place really  
> -idk why i used text quirks for dialogue but whatever just roll with it  
> -meant to get this up on vriska day (8/8) but i procrastinated oof
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -

It was all Rose's idea. Her observations provided insight into just how many of the others deserved more attention than they got. She gathered everyone but the three and devised a plan. It took some convincing but eventually, everyone agreed. Rose told the three included parts of the plan as well, just not their bigger involvement. They decided to put their plan into place today.

*

Vriska is watching a movie when the first of them get to her. It's Kanaya. "Vriska I Have Been Looking For You. I Would Like To Give You Something." Vriska looks at her, puzzled, "Really? Wow, this is unexpected. I thought you h8ed me." Kanaya smiles, "I Don't. Here's The Something." Kanaya leans down to reach Vriska since she's sitting down and places a kiss on her forehead. Vriska's face heats up and a blue flush spreads across her cheeks. "Wh-" "Oh, Vwiskers!" Vriska looks toward the voice to see Nepeta. "I have somefang fur you too!" She plants a kiss on Vriska's cheek and runs off giggling while Vriska's blush grows. Kanaya smiles at the confusion. Eridan walks up, "Vvris, I wwon't bother ya for a wweek after this." He very quickly kisses her temple and runs, afraid of what would happen if he sticks around. But she's too confused and flustered to do anything.

"What is going ON-" "hell0 Vriska." "Aradia?" The robot places a cold metal kiss on Vriska's other cheek and floats the other way. That one is the most confusing for Vriska. The next one to walk up to her is Terezi, who, instead of licking her as she thought, simply pecked her on the tip of her nose, flashing a grin before leaving. Vriska's whole face is blue, especially as John walks up to her. "Hey, Vriska, bet you'll never guess what I'm gonna do." "Kiss me on the cheek?" John shakes his head and grabs her extremely warm face and kisses her full on the lips. Kanaya's grin is even wider as Vriska stammers, unable to comprehend what the fuck just happened.

*

The next victim of Rose's plan is Eridan. He's sulking in his room, so they all wait outside his door for their turn. The first to enter is Sollux. "Sol? Wwhat the fuck are ya doin in my room?" The people outside of Eridan's door try hard not to laugh and give away their position, "2hut up ed. thii2 wa2nt my iidea, and ii dont want a quadrant wiith you but... here." Sollux reluctantly kisses Eridan on the cheek and runs. Eridan softly touches his face in confusion and happiness as the next person enters his room."Kan you wwouldnt believve wwhat just-" He's cut short when he feels a peck on his forehead. "There." Eridan's eyes slightly gloss over and his face starts to flush purple as Kanaya retreats. Next up is Vriska. She walks in with a grin and pulls him up from where he was sitting against the wall. "This is pay8ack for earlier." She dips him and hisses him right above his neck gills. Once he's back upright, his glasses are slightly askew. "H-hey! Vvris!" Vriska laughs as she leaves, high fiving Sollux outside of the door.

Equius, suprisingly, is the one to go next. He enters the room, already sweating profusely. "H-highb100d, I ap010gize if this is inappropriate but..." He _very_ carefully kisses the top of Eridan's head, then leaves quickly. Eridan's cheeks and nose are very violet as he stammers. Rose enters and smiles at Eridan, fixing his glasses. "You look stupid right now." She kisses him on the cheek and leaves, sending in Karkat, who grumbles. "HEY FISHDICK, DON'T MAKE THIS WEIRD." Due to the height difference now that Eridan is standing- curse you Vriska- Karkat has to settle for grabbing Eridan's hand and kissing it. "YOU'RE NOT AS BIG OF A FUCKASS AS YOU'D THINK." And with that, Karkat leaves, tagging in Dave. Dave walks up without a word- which is very intimidating- and slides a hand around Eridan's waist and one at the back of his neck, pulling him down slightly. He kisses him on the nose and smiles before leaving, Eridan's brain fried. 

Feferi is the last one to enter, and everyone can practically hear Eridan tear up. She smiles at him softly, "I know we weren't the best moirails, but I )(ope we can still be good friends! I know you can be a good person!" She embraces him, only reaching his stomach. He takes the initiative and gently kisses the top of her head. "Sorry for bein a prick Fef. I'll try to be better an stop fightin or beggin so much." Feferi looks up to see him crying. She takes his bowed head and wipes his tears. "I believe in you." As she leaves, the others outside the door all start crying, Karkat burying his face in Dave's chest.

*

The last victim of LOVE and VALIDATION is Karkat. He's watching a trashy movie while sitting on the floor as per usual, and Kanaya insists on going first. "Karkat. Let Me See Your Hand." Karkat looks at her a bit confused and raises his hand, which had gotten cut earlier by a busted can in cantown. "As Your Mother, That's How Rose Describes Our Relationship, This Is My Duty." She kisses the bandage and pats him on the cheek. "WH- KANAYA- WHAT WAS THAT?" She smiles, "Attention Karkat. You Deserve It." She leaves and is soon replaced by Eridan. "Kar, I wwanna thank you for actin as my moirail." "ERIDAN YOU DON'T HAVE TO-" Eridan's lips meet Karkat's cheek which effectively makes him stop talking. Eridan leaves and is replaced by Karkat's actual moirail, who runs up. "KaRbRo!" "AH, FUCK, GAMZEE-" Gamzee had landed on Karkat, knocking him over. Gamzee pretty much had him pinned to the ground. This has happened before, but it never fails to make Karkat's face flush.

"ThAnKs KaRbRo." Gamzee places some form of a kiss on Karkat's forehead and then runs off. John comes by next, using his windy thing to stand Karkat up. He smiles and kisses Karkat's cheek, "Still not a homosexual." Karkat turns to yell at him but he's already flying off so he just grumbles to himself. He turns back around only to see Sollux in his face. "Hey KK." Sollux kisses Karkat's other cheek and watches happily as Karkat's face goes even redder than it has been. Sollux is pushed out of the way though and replaced by Vriska. "Heyyyyyyyy Karkat. I just wanted to show my appreciation for our leader." "VRISKA YOU TOO? HOW MANY PEOPLE DID ROSE ROPE INTO THIS-" Vriska rolls her eyes and kisses his nose, "Nep! Your turn!" As she's called, Nepeta pounces into the room, a big smile on her face. "Karkitty!" He's too stunned to move so Nepeta uses her chance to back hug him and kiss his neck. It makes Karkat's hair stand up and his face turn redder. She leaves quickly with a giggle, but is replaced by two more giggling girls, Jade and Feferi.

Karkat just gives up and watches as they each go to his side. "Thanks Karkat!" They say at somehow the same time and kiss his cheeks. "THAT WAS FUCKING CREEPY BUT... THANKS." Dave walks in as the girls leave and Karkat is already melting. Dave grabs his wrist and pulls him closer, wrapping his arm around Karkat's waist. "Hey kitkat." "SHUT UP AND KISS ME ALREADY," Dave smirks and does so, placing a kiss on Karkat's lips. They both pull away and smile at each other, happy.

This was definitely Rose's best idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST AT   
> Tumblr: prince-ampora   
> Wattpad: axolittleahgase


	14. YouTube~Davekat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry people, my boyfriend is too cute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -humanstuck   
> -youtube au  
> -ftm dave
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -

Karkat Vantas, a popular YouTube creator by the name of Carcino Geneticist, who rates romances in tv and books, among other things, starts his camera. Today he's ranting about how shitty Twilight is. As usual, His boyfriend Dave is in the background, playing video games with a bottle of apple juice and a bag of doritos. None of Karkat's ten thousand subscribers know who Dave is or what his relationship with Karkat is. There have been speculations and fanwars. Dave loves going on Twitter to fight about how "Mystery guy is definitely Karkat's boyfriend!" under the name of 'carcinogay'. Sometime in Karkat's ranting, Dave gets bored and pauses his game. He wanders over to Karkat, hand in his red hoodie. Eventually, he walks the rest of the way and kisses Karkat's cheek as a way to say 'Give me attention!' Dave hated talking on camera because his voice sounds feminine. A smile quickly replaces Karkat's angry face, "Dave I'm filming!" Dave shrugs and waves to the camera before kissing him on the lips and going back to his game.

"Sorry people, my boyfriend is too cute."

Karkat finishes his video and turns off the camera, stretching. "I'll edit that after this level, you should take a walk." Karkat hums at Dave's words and kisses his forehead, slipping in shoes. He should really stop sitting down for all his videos, it hurts his hips. He grabs water from the fridge and walks out of the door, putting his headphones over his ears and playing Heathers. After a short walk around the block, Karkat comes back home. Dave is still on the couch, but the tv is playing a podcast and a laptop is on his lap, which probably has his video in it being edited. "Welcome back." Karkat takes off his shoes and finishes his water, throwing the bottle in a recycle bin in the kitchen. He walks back out to the living room and cuddles up to Dave. He sees the editing Dave is doing and smiles. It looks amazing, if only Karkat knew how the fuck he did that. He kisses Dave's cheek and tunes into the podcast, pulling out his phone to play a game.

After a few hours of editing and listening to the podcast, Karkat had fallen asleep on Dave's shoulder. He saves the video and puts his laptop on the end table, then carries Karkat to the bedroom bridal style. He makes dinner as best he can and by the time it's done, Karkat is sleepily walking in. "Babe you should have woken me up." Dave shooshes him and hands him a plate of food. They go sit on the couch and put on a movie. After dinner, they go to bed. Karkat is the first to wake up in the morning and cuddles up to Dave, angry that the sun is streaming through the window. He stays in bed until Dave wakes up, and they walk to the kitchen together and make breakfast. After eating, Karkat uploads his video. The comments and likes flood in, as well as a few dislikes. He goes through the comments.

'6:20-6:30 uM WHAT'

'6:20-6:30 TOLD YALL THEY WERE BOYFRIENDS'

'So his name is Dave!'

Karkat furrows his brow and clicks the time stamp. The video goes to the moment Dave walks up and kisses his cheek. Karkat's face goes red, "Dave you left that in!? Dave laughs from the living room, "Yeah. I thought the fans needed answers." Karkat rolls his eyes and continues scrolling through comments.

'Why doesnt dave talk?'  
'Maybe hes mute'

'Aww karkat and dave are so cute!'

'I need more davekat content!'

That last one was from Karkat's friend Nepeta, who already knew about him and Dave. He likes her comment as a devious plan pops into his head. He goes into the living room. "Well Dave, the fans have spoken, also Nepeta. They want 'DaveKat' content." Dave chuckles, "So what are you proposing KitKat?" "We should do a QnA! You don't have to talk if you don't want to, I can answer the questions, I just want you to be there." Dave thinks it over and nods. "I'll answer my own questions too." Karkat smiles as he tweets out a cry for questions for him and his boyfriend. "Thanks Dave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST AT Tumblr: prince-ampora Wattpad: axolittleahgase


	15. Shipping Week 2019 D1~EriDave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Happy anniversary babe." 
> 
> Dave ♥️ Eridan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -on the meteor? Kinda?  
> -au where eridan didnt die  
> -past blackrom erivris mention
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -

"God damn it..." "What happened this time?" Dave sighs and attempts to fix the issue, "Yarn slipped." Rose looks at the violet... thing on Dave's lap. "Maybe you should start the scarf first instead? A sweater is too advanced." Dave huffs, freeing his needles and hands from the mess of yarn. "Yeah, you're right. But I don't know what color to make the scarf. I know it can't have blue in it since it reminds him of his weird hateship with Vriska, so I think I should avoid colors of any of his exes... I was thinking purple and red striped but it would look weird..." Rose sits in the chair next to Dave, setting her empty glass on a table in between them. "Well, violet or another shade of purple would be nice. He wears jewelry maybe try something gold?" An idea comes to Dave's mind and he stands, "Rose I need some more yarn." After a brief explanation of his idea, Rose nods and leaves to gather the colors Dave needs. Dave hunts down Eridan. "Babe I need your scarf for a few." "Wwhy?" Eridan grabs the bit of scarf directly under his neck, "It's a surprise, but I promise I'll give it back okay?" After some coaxing, Eridan gives his scarf to Dave in return for Dave's cape. Dave returns to the room he and Rose were in, and Rose is waiting with the yarn. Dave lays Eridan's scarf on the table and writes down the total length and the length of each stripe. Rose smiles as he works, knowing how much thought he's putting into it. She helps by getting Eridan's measurements from Kanaya and starting on the sweater. "This is going to be the best damn present ever," Dave smiles. 

*

Two days later, Eridan is woken up by light shaking. He lifts his head off the wall groggily and moves his hair out of his face, causing Dave's cape to fall off of his shoulders. Dave smiles at the adorable sight. "Eridan. I made you something for our anniversary." Eridan perks up, recognizing the word Rose and Kanaya had explained to him. "But I didn't get anythin for you-" Dave places a hand on Eridan's shoulder and pushes him back into sitting against the wall. "That's okay, I didn't want you to get me anything." "But I'll feel bad if I don't givve you somethin too!" Dave pulls a purple sweater with a black Aquarius symbol and long purple and gold scarf from behind his back, "Your gift to me can be wearing these." Eridan's eyes widen at the presents. There was a visible difference between them; the scarf had obvious mistakes but looked like it was done with much care, and the sweater looked professionally done, almost perfect. "Rose made the sweater, but I picked out the colors. I made the scarf myself." 

Eridan traced the black of his sign on the sweater and pulled the scarf close, "I lovve them an I lovve you." Eridan replaced his old black sweater with the new one and traded Dave's cape in for the new scarf. They were both extremely warm, and Eridan loved it. Dave handed Eridan his old scarf, giving it back in one piece as promised. Eridan throws it in a chest and hugs Dave, "This one is better." Dave smiles at his cute alien boyfriend and kisses the tip of his nose. "Wanna go cuddle up in the library?" "Yes." They find a corner away from the few people reading. Dave plugs his headphones into his laptop to watch a movie and Eridan lays a head on his shoulder as he reads a book. Dave uses a free hand to card through Eridan's hair, and he smiles at the scarf he made around Eridan's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST AT   
> Tumblr: prince-ampora   
> Wattpad: axolittleahgase


	16. Shipping Week 2019 D2~EriVris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "W8 Ampora, don't 8e so 8oring! I have a game I think you'd like."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -no game au  
> -trans girl Eridan bc i fucking said so
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -violence  
> -betrayal

"Ma'am, we see a ship!" Eridan glances at the lowblood crew, "Wwhere?" She follows the scared rustblood to the side of the ship and follows the pointed finger, taking a spyglass to look through. She sees a jade green ship with a torn black flag, floating with no one on board. She also sees, however, a more familiar ship. A blue ship with a black flag and a familiar blue Scorpio sign. "Gog damn it Vvris, wwhy are you alwways here? SPEED UP!" The crew does as told and does what is needed to speed up the purple pirate ship. They stop just before hitting the green ship, and Eridan can clearly see Vriska standing on the railing of her ship, on the other side of the green one. "WELL IF IT ISN'T MY KISMESIS. HOW'S IT 8EEN DUALSCAR?" She jumps onto the deck of the green ship as Eridan glares at her. "BETTER THAN YOU'RE DOIN APPARENTLY MARQUISE, SINCE I STILL HAVVE THE BIGGER SHIP," She jumps down as well, landing next to Vriska. "Sorry, I'm not dumb enough to use a slow, flashy ship like that." "Wwhat are you evven doin out here Vvris? It's not your territory." 

Vriska rolls her eyes, "Well it isn't yours either, fishgirl. I just heard of a ghost ship filled with treasure and came to check it out! Is that so 8ad?" "Is this the ghost ship?" Vriska conked her on the head lightly with her robo arm, "O8viously dum8ass!!!!!!!!" Eridan rubbed her head and glared at her kismesis, "Then I'll be takin that treasure. You should just get back on your ship noww." Eridan turns to the door for below-deck when Vriska grabs her arm, "W8 Ampora, don't 8e so 8oring! I have a game I think you'd like." Eridan turns to Vriska, crossing her arms. "Whoever can walk through this ghost ship without 8eing a cluck8east gets to take the treasure! How does that sound?" Eridan knows Vriska'll probably go back on her word, but the idea of seeing Vriska get scared tempted her into saying yes. She smiles and they go below deck together, their crews watching anxiously. The air is colder there, and with no lanterns lit, neither of them could see, until Eridan's slightly glow in the dark skin kicked in. Vriska looks at her with shock, "When did that happen!?" Eridan shrugs, "It helps sea dwwellers see better in the deep." Vriska decides to stick close to the light source as they walk down the hall. They pass open doors with creaking footsteps and try not to be creeped out by the different blood colors on the walls. Eventually, they find an unopened door. 

"You should open it Eridan." "Wwhy me?" "Do you wanna 8e a cluck8east?" Eridan huffs and opens the door. Something falls into the hall and Eridan screams, launching herself at Vriska. She clamps onto her koala style. Vriska laughs, "You dum8ass, it was just a 8room!" Eridan grumbles into Vriska's chest but doesn't move. She puts her robo arm underneath her for support and continues on, using her as a flashlight. "Cluck8east." All the other rooms are empty, and they come across the door at the end of the hall, closed and painted with jade and gold blood. Vriska opens the door and walks through, seeing a decent sized chest in the center of the room. She moves her arm and Eridan falls with a yelp. "Wwhat the hell Vvris!?" "Treasure. Help me carry it since you lost." Eridan grumbles but grabs one end of the chest. Vriska grabs the other and they haul it down the hall and up to the deck. Vriska stretches her arms and as she does, hears a click. She glances over to see Eridan pointing Ahabs Crosshairs at her. She sends a signal with her hand that Eridan doesn't notice and smirks. 

"Oh, Dualscar! I thought we had an agreement!" "Givve me the chest Vvris." "We 8oth know you wouldn't shoot me." She brings her hands down slowly and smacks the gun out of Eridan's hands. It skids across the deck of the green ship and Eridan chases after it, Vriska laughing as two of her crew members take the chest onto her ship and she follows. Eridan picks up her gun as her ship sets sail, "It was so fun seeing you 8e a cluck8east Dualscar, 8ut I have to say good8ye now!" Eridan shouts at her for a moment before accepting defeat and boarding her own ship. "Let's get back to our territory." The crew scrambles to set sail and Eridan goes into her cabin, smiling. It's always fun to encounter her Kismesis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST AT   
> Tumblr: prince-ampora   
> Wattpad: axolittleahgase


	17. Shipping Week 2019 D3~Erikar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you okay?"
> 
> Eridan ♦️ Karkat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -bold means yelling  
> -au where karkat and eridan are moirails  
> -no horrorstuck au
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -panic attack

" **NO, I DON'T THINK YOU FUCKING GET IT! I'M THE DAMN LEADER HERE YOU NOOKWHIFFING ASSHAT, YOU DON'T GET TO DISRESPECT ME LIKE THAT!** " Eridan hears Karkat's yelling from three rooms away. He shuts his book and starts to walk towards the yelling. While in the hall, he sees Karkat slam open a door. Karkat starts storming down the hall, seeing Eridan. He grabs Eridan's hand and pulls him into a nearby room, which is Eridan's makeshift respite block. " **I NEED SOME FUCKING CUDDLES**." Eridan laughs quietly and smiles at his moirail. He sits in a beanbag chair and pulls Karkat sideways into his lap, "Tell me wwhat happened." Karkat leans into Eridan and starts fiddling with his scarf, and Eridan cards his hand through Karkat's hair, listening intently to his rant. " **I MEAN, I TRY TO BE A GOOD LEADER, BUT APPARENTLY I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH IF NO ONE IS GETTING ALONG! AT LEAST NO ONE HAS MURDERED ANYONE.** " 

Eridan buries his head into the crook of Karkat's neck, placing a soft kiss on his collarbone. "You're an amazin leader Kar, the others are just difficult. Once they see howw stressed it makes you, they'll stop." Karkat grumbles some more, "TELL ME ABOUT YOUR DAY." "Wwell I didn't fight wwith Sol today, so that brings consecutivve peaceful days up to three. I didn't bother Fef, an Nep an I hung out. Wwe dreww wwith chalk. Then I read at the library, an then I heard you yellin." Karkat hums, "I'M PROUD OF YOU FISHFACE." Eridan's face heats up and he smiles, "Thanks Kar." They talk for a bit more and eventually fall asleep, hanging on to each other. They sleep peacefully for a while until Karkat has a nightmare in a dream bubble or however that shit works. He jumps, waking Eridan in the process. 

"Kar, are you okay?" Eridan didn't get a reply, and he sees Karkat's chest heaving as he hyperventilates. "Kar look at me." He gently grabs Karkat's face and turns it towards him, "Breathe. Four in, yeah, that's good, hold it for four, out for four, hold again, then back in." Eridan rubbed circles into Karkat's back as he calmed down, "You okay noww?" Karkat nods and curls up in Eridan's lap, attempting to fall back asleep. Eridan carded his hands through Karkat's hair until he heard soft snores, then went back to sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST AT   
> Tumblr: prince-ampora   
> Wattpad: axolittleahgase


	18. Shipping Week 2019 D4~EriSolKat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "ALL RIGHT FUCKERS, BREAK IT UP!"
> 
> Karkat ♣️ Sollux and Eridan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -karkat is STRESSED™️  
> -on the meteor, before the murder sprees, which wont happen  
> -I'M NOT GOOD WITH AUSPISTICE OKAY???
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -eridan and sollux are constantly fighting and come close to killing each other

"MAYBE YOU 2HOULD KEEP YOUR FII2HDIICK OUT OF IIT!" "MAYBE YOU LOWWBLOODS SHOULD STOP BEIN SUCH-" "ALL RIGHT FUCKERS, BREAK IT UP!" Eridan and Sollux abruptly stop yelling at Karkat's loud voice. "FEFERI, I'M TAKING THEM TO MY RESPITE BLOCK, YOU CAN HAVE SOLLUX BACK AFTER I'M DONE WITH HIM." The fuchsia blood nods as Karkat grabs the wrists of the two arguing dumbasses. He drags them behind him as they keep silent. He takes them into his block and tells them to sit down in some chairs he took from the library. Once they are seated, he turns to glare at them. "ALL RIGHT FUCK ASSES, THIS IS HOW IT'S GONNA GO. I WILL MAKE EACH OF YOU A SCHEDULE. SINCE YOU TWO NEVER GET ALONG, IT WILL KEEP YOU AS FAR AWAY FROM EACH OTHER AS POSSIBLE." Eridan groans and Sollux rolls his eyes, "You can't tell u2 what two do iin our own tiime KK." "ACTUALLY, I CAN. I AM YOUR LEADER, AND YOUR AUSPISTICE, SO YOU KINDA HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME." "Wwhatevver..." "I WILL HIT YOU."

The two sit as Karkat draws out two separate schedules. Eridan got bored quickly. He checked to make sure Karkat wasn't looking before pulling out his wand. Sollux glares at him, "ED, the fuck are you doiing?" Eridan grins and flicks his wand, sending Sollux's glasses flying. "YOU FUCKIING A22HAT!" Sollux's eyes start to glow red and blue, sparking. Karkat runs in between them, shoosh papping both of them before they kill each other. "WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY? SIT BACK DOWN." He moved their chairs farther away from each other and handed them each a piece of paper. "SOLLUX, I MADE SURE TO GIVE YOU PLENTY OF TIME TO HANG OUT WITH FEFERI IN THE HORN PILE. ERIDAN, YOU'RE SPENDING MOST OF YOUR TIME IN THE LIBRARY. I DON'T REALLY GIVE A SHIT IF YOU ACTUALLY DO ANY OF WHAT I LISTED BUT PLEASE, STAY IN THE FUCKING ROOMS." They both try to argue with Karkat, but he kicks them out of his block, making sure they go where they're supposed to.

"JEGUS FUCK BEING AN AUSPISTICE IS HARD. HOW DOES KANAYA DO IT?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST AT   
> Tumblr: prince-ampora   
> Wattpad: axolittleahgase


	19. Shipping Week 2019 D5~EriDirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TT: Roxy.  
> TT: Roxy.  
> TT: I need help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -au  
> -merman eridan  
> -vampire dirk  
> -she/they roxy  
> -mentioned roxy/jane/calliope
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -

We start with a young, drunk femme enby in their room. What is their name? You roll your eyes, who else could it be? Roxy Lalonde hears a notification and looks to their computer. She sees two messages, one from Dirk and one from Eridan, if you remember their signs right. A grin spreads on Roxy's face, it looks like the mayhem is about to begin. Settle into your seat, grab some popcorn. It'll be funny, promise. She decides to answer Dirk first. 

**TT:** Roxy.  
 **TT:** Roxy.  
 **TT:** I need help.   
**TG:** whats up drik?  
 **TG:** *dirk  
 **TT:** I got a date but I need help.  
 **TG:** woah, di-stri came to me fr date help?  
 **TT:** Yes. I know. Will you help me?  
 **TG:** yeah yah, what do u need help with?  
 **TT:** My dates name is Eridan. He's hot, and rich, and I need a nice place to take him. 

Roxy giggles and you realize Dirk doesn't know that she know's Eridan. What is she up to? What's their evil plan? She turns back to her keyboard to respond with a drunken grin, and grabs their martini, sipping thoughtfully as they type. You hope she doesn't black out this time.

 **TG:** sounds like ur bein a godl digger dirk  
 **TG:** *gold  
 **TT:** No, I'm just worried that since he's rich, he'll have higher standards. But I'm not very rich either, so I need a really nice but cheap place.   
**TG:** DIRK.   
**TG:** ur a VAMPIRE  
 **TG:** uve been around for CENTURIES   
**TG:** HOW are you not rich?  
 **TT:** Long story. Any ideas?  
 **TG:** take him to a sushi place. high end but reasonablr price  
 **TG:** *reasonable  
 **TT:** I'll ask him if he likes sushi.

You see Roxy frown. "Oh well," you think, "she can mess with them some other time." We switch to a young gay black vampire with vitiligo and amber-orange eyes, who's standing in a dark room. "Ah," you think, "this must be the author's version of Dirk." And you would be correct. Dirk is currently freaking out about a date and is too distracted to turn on the lamp to shed light that the windows would have provided without the blackout curtains. He switches chat logs to his date's to suggest Roxy's idea. 

**TT:** Hey. Do you like seafood?  
 **CA:** NO   
**CA:** I'm allergic, sorry  
 **TT:** Don't sweat it. I need to know stuff like that. 

Dirk turns away from the computer, biting his thumb. It's pretty obvious he couldn't think of anything, and the best option fell through. He leaves his room, likely to see if different surroundings would help. We switch to a young- "What!?" Please don't interrupt the narration. We switch to a young merman with tan skin, black hair with a purple highlight, and a purple and blue tail. He has gills on his neck and sides and sits at a computer. "How does a computer even work down here?" You think. Plot convenience my dear reader. As you've guessed, this is Eridan. 

The merman types away at his computer. 

**CA:** Rox I need some help.  
 **TG:** u too?  
 **CA:** wwhat do you mean?  
 **TG:** nvm, whaddaya need eri  
 **CA:** I don't think dirk is comin up wwith any date ideas so i wwanna help out.   
**TG:** oh oh oh, i gto this one  
 **TG:** *got   
**TG:** take him to an italian restaraunt   
**TG:** *reswhatever   
**CA:** I'll ask him  
 **CA:** dirk, do you like italian food?

We see Dirk freak out for a moment before regaining the little composure he has left. Gotta keep up the cool, nonchalant vibe.

 **TT:** nah, i'm allergic to garlic   
**CA:** oh. wwell its good to knoww

You roll your eyes, "WE HIT 653 WORDS, GET ON WITH THE DATE." Fine, fine. 

The two ended up settling for a movie binge at Dirk's place. He was absolutely appalled that Eridan had never seen the Harry Potter movies. Dirk had Rose and Roxy drop them off, and Eridan arrived a short while later. Yes, with legs. Although he does carry a backpack filled with water bottles. Dirk pops some popcorn and puts the movie into the player. Eridan's face lights up at the play menu. He tries not to chug a water in one sitting and Dirk sits next to him. Eridan lays his head on Dirk's cold shoulder, and Dirk wraps an arm around him, pressing play. They wrap themselves in a blanket as the movie starts, and Dirk watches Eridan's reactions. He smiles at every gasp, eye widen, small comment, or grin that passed Eridan's face. Honestly, neither of them realized how late it was until they finished the fourth movie. Eridan panics slightly, calming when he sees he still has water. "I havve to go home noww Dirk, but I enjoyed this. A lot. Wwe should finish this another time." 

Dirk smiles at Eridan and nods, "Of course. Do you want me to walk you home? It can be dangerous at night. Eridan shakes his head, "No, I'll be okay. I'm newwly equipped wwith spells." They laugh at Eridan's joke, and Eridan bends slightly to reach Dirk's cheek. He kisses it, making Dirk's brain fry and his face flush. Dirk makes the wise choice of not talking. He just smiles and grabs Eridan's hand, bowing and kissing it as the fancy bitch deserves. Eridan leaves and both parties talk to Roxy about it later, telling them how much they liked it. Roxy laughs at how clueless and lovesick both guys are. Having their two best friends rant about how much they liked each other to them is surprisingly fun. Maybe she could invite them to a double date with them, Calliope, and Jane. Oh, the disaster that would ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST AT   
> Tumblr: prince-ampora   
> Wattpad: axolittleahgase


	20. Shipping Week 2019 D6~Teridan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ter? Wwhat's wwrong?" 
> 
> Eridan ♦️ Terezi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -requested by tumblr user  
> -double posting for shipping week bc schoolwork+this is H A R D to balance  
> -i know its not the best, but I might write a different oneshot with the same ship when I have more time. I'll tag you in it.   
> -once again, au with no horrorstuck   
> -mentioned daverezi/karezi  
> -also once again, trans girl eridan
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -

Eridan was sleeping not-so-peacefully in a chair in the library before something landed in her lap. That thing is a grumpy Terezi, crossing her arms and frowning. "Ter? Wwhat's wwrong?" She puts a gentle hand on her shoulder as she huffs. "3v3ryth1ng. K4rk4t 4nd D4v3 4r3 f1ght1ng 4nd K4rk4t tr13d m4k1ng 4 sch3dul3 for _MY_ qu4dr4nts! 4nd Vr1sk4 th1nks w3'r3 b4ck 4s th3 Scourg3 S1st3rs. 1 _st1ll_ don't know wh4t my qu4dr4nt 1s w1th K4rk4t, 4nd D4v3 1s not 4ny b3tt3r..." Eridan wraps her arms around Terezi's waist, pulling her into a hug. "I knoww, quadrants are confusin. You should try talkin to them. Tell them howw it makes you feel." Terezi hums, "Y34h, 1ll do th4t. L4t3r. For now, 1 just w4nn4... y43h." Terezi curls up into Eridan's lap and she finger brushes her hair until she falls asleep. Eridan took a nap earlier, so instead, she picks up a book lying around and reads as best she can with only one hand available. Someone enters the library, and Eridan looks up from her book to shush them. 

It's Rose, who nods to Eridan's pointed finger. She walks over to the desk and quietly does something in her book, past the page where Dave made Karkat draw the dicks. She tears it out as quietly as possible and holds it up for Eridan to read. 'QUIET PLEASE, SLEEPING TEREZI'. Eridan nods with a smile and Rose hangs it up on the door and leaves. Eridan keeps reading, occasionally playing with Terezi's hair to keep her asleep. Eventually, she wakes up and stands to stretch. "Th4nks 3r1d4n. You'r3 hon3stly th3 b3st mo1r41l 1 3v3r h4d." Eridan smiles and stands as well, bending down and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Thank you for distracting me from wwhatevver I wwas upset about in my nap. You're the best moirail I'vve had too." Terezi grins and goes to do whatever she needed to do then. Eridan wanders out too, a small smile stuck on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST AT   
> Tumblr: prince-ampora   
> Wattpad: axolittleahgase


	21. Little Lion Man~Cronkri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But it was not your fault but mine,   
> And it was your heart on the line,   
> I really fucked it up this time,   
> didn't I my dear?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -far from canon   
> -sadstuck   
> -lyricstuck   
> -au   
> -was originally an animatic idea but i CANT DRAW 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -poisoning   
> -celibacy and breaking vow of celibacy   
> -harassment   
> -murder   
> -gore   
> -heavy angst

_Weep for yourself, my man_ ,  
  
Kankri watched from afar as Latula talked to Mituna. Jealousy filled his heart, seeing the two of them happy. Why did she choose him? She's too perfect and beautiful and he's... Kankri turned away in anger, fists clenched.

 _You'll never be what is in your heart  
_  
Kankri grabbed the sleeve of the red sweater Porrim made for him so long ago. Despite his strong crush on Latula, he did find his heart wandering. And where his heart went, so did his mind. Latula hadn't even spared him a glance but... Cronus did hit on him an awful lot. But Cronus hit on everyone, so how was Kankri any different?

 _Weep little lion man,_  
  
Kankri jumped, snapped out of his thoughts by an arm violently swooping around his shoulders. He reached for his whistle but the person beat him to it, clenching a hand around it. He noticed the webbed hand and panicked for a second, worried it was Cronus, then noticed the painted nails. Ah, it was Meenah. He looked up at her and saw her mischievous grin. Oh no.

 _You're not as brave as you were at the start_  
  
Meenah reached into her sylladex and grabbed a small bottle. Her grin grew as she showed it to Kankri. He looked at the label, big black letters stating how dangerous the substance is. 'Silverpoint Poison'. Kankri's eyes grew wide and he looked at Meenah, shocked and questioning. 

_Rate yourself and rake yourself,_  
 _Take all the courage you have left_  
  
Meenah rolled her eyes and pushed it into his hands authoritatively. She turned him around and pointed at Cronus. "Give it to him, in a Faygo." Meenah reached back into her sylladex and pulled out a purple Faygo. She handed it to him and uncapped it, putting the poison in for him. She recapped it and handed the bottle back, and Kankri captchalogued the empty bottle and the poisoned Faygo. He held his head up and put his shoulders back, putting on false confidence.

 _Wasted on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head_  
  
Kankri thought again about his and Cronus' relationship. Kankri had taken a vow to be celibate when he was rejected by Latula, but Cronus' constant flirting had tempted him one too many times. He had questioned his crush on Latula one too many times. Now he could fix that.   
  


_But it was not your fault but mine_  
  
Cronus stood in his spot, chewing lightly on his unlit cigarette. He was blissfully unaware of the plot against him as he thought of things to add to his song. He was snapped out of his musical thoughts by Kankri approaching him, head lowered again, eyes not visible. Cronus felt a pain in his heart at the hunched posture, knowing Kankri usually cared very much about it. 

_And it was your heart on the line_  
  
As Kankri walked up to Cronus, poisoned faygo in his sylladex, Meenah's words repeated in his head. "Get rid of him, and she'll be so grateful she'll date you." He took out the Faygo and looked up at Cronus, who gave him a questioning look. He held the Faygo out to him, "Feelings jam?" 

_I really fucked it up this time_  
  
Cronus smiled and took the drink, "Sure Kankri, whaddaya need to jam about?" Kankri watched, nervous as Cronus fiddled with the cap, managing to get it off. "I just wanted to..." Cronus took a sip of the purple poisoned drink, and Kankri watched intently.

 _Didn't I, my dear?_  
  
Cronus choked and Kankri's eyes widened. The poison had taken immediate effect. Cronus doubled over, in pain and choking. Kankri took a step back in horror, what did he do!? Cronus' head raised and he looked up at Kankri with pleading, saddened, betrayed eyes. 'Why?' He mouthed, falling backward. Kankri couldn't tell if the purple coming out of his mouth was Faygo or blood. 

_Didn't I, my dear?_  
  
There is a yank as Kankri is pulled out of the memory. He looks to see Cronus' ghost, covered in purple and glaring at him. Kankri's eyes widen as he takes in the scene in front of him, seeing his past self standing over Cronus' dead body. 

_Tremble for yourself, my man,_  
 _You know that you have seen this all before_  
  
Kankri starts shaking, white eyes filling with tears. His past self trembled as well, leaking red from the eyes, and crumpled next to Cronus' body. He knows the words that played through his head all too well, "What have I done?" 

_Tremble little lion man,_  
 _You'll never settle any of your scores_  
  
Kankri watches as Meenah entered the scene, smiling. She smacked his past self on the back and congratulated him, kicking Cronus' limp leg. A wave of anger flashes across both Kankri's faces. Cronus' ghost places a hand on Kankri's shoulder. Meenah frowned at the sadness and regret that was on Kankri's face and left, huffing. 

_Your grace is wasted in your face,_  
 _Your boldness stands alone among the wreck_  
  
Past Kankri found the strength to look over his shoulder. In the distance, he saw Latula, the woman he fucking did this crime for. She was still with Mituna, giggling as they talked and occasionally gave each other little kisses. Kankri hung his head again, tears falling heavier. 

_Now learn from your mother or else spend your days biting your own neck_  
  
Someone had noticed the commotion and walked over. It was Porrim. She placed a hand on Kankri's shoulder in pity, giving him a look of pity once he looked at her. She leaned to close Cronus' eyes and left Kankri to mourn in peace, keeping everyone else away from the scene. No one noticed. Future Kankri turns, hearing Cronus' ghost speak in a sad and angry tone,

_" But it was not your fault but mine_   
_And it was your heart on the line_   
_I really fucked it up this time_   
_Didn't I, my dear? "_

_" But it was not your fault but mine_  
 _And it was your heart on the line "_  
  
Cronus' accusations get louder and louder, filling Kankri's ears. Louder than Kankri's voice was when ranting, louder than Kankri's whistle was when censoring, louder than Kankri's gun was while in a strife, and much, much louder than Kankri's warning ever was to Cronus about the poison. Kankri covers his ears in pain. Kankri's eyes fill with red and his ears leak red and all he can see is red. He crumples to the ground, shaking and crying and breathing rough and uneven and he can only say one sentence;

_" I really fucked it up this time "_

_Didn't I, my dear?_  
 _Didn't I, my dear?_  
  
Cronus' face softens as he looks at Kankri, in pain and sorry, being hit with the full amount of guilt and regret he should have felt. His sentences get softer and quieter. He places his hand on Kankri's shoulder as he fades away, hearing Kankri say the sentence he should have said from the very beginning;

 _" But it was not your fault but mine "_  
  
Kankri keeps crying but the tears lighten. His ears still ring but they stop bleeding. His heart still hurts but it keeps beating. His breathing still catches but it stops hurting. He did it. He killed Cronus all those sweeps ago, and he has to repent for it. He merges with his past self again, ready to go through the rest of the memory. 

_And it was your heart on the line_  
 _I really fucked it up this time_  
 _Didn't I, my dear?_  
  
Kankri stood and looked down at Cronus' body one last time. In his heart, in his brain, flashed everything that could have been, if only he hadn't fucked it all up. He grabbed his sweater tight and turned away, shuffling away from the scene, the guilt, the truth. What he had done.  
  


 _But it was not your fault but mine_  
  
After that day, Kankri had gotten Porrim to help him make a grave for Cronus. It was shallow but did the job, and no one else knew about what had happened. No one seemed to care that Cronus was gone but Kankri. Kankri walked up to the grave alone, holding a purple flower he found, and placed it on top of the gravestone, crying as he spoke;

_" And it was your heart on the line_

_I really fucked it up this time_  
 _Didn't I, my dear?_  
 _Didn't I, my dear? "_  
  
Kankri dried the red tears on his sweater sleeve, grateful they blended in, and turned away, walking back to whatever awaited him with the others. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST AT   
> Tumblr: prince-ampora   
> Wattpad: axolittleahgase


	22. Sick~Rosemary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Call in, you're sick."   
> "No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -requested by wattpad user  
> -humanstuck
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -

Kanaya awakes to the sound of sniffles and coughing. She opens her eyes to see Rose getting ready for work, pulling a coat over her dark skin to shield against the winter weather. Rose coughs again, steadying herself on the nightstand. "Rose dear are you sure its wise to go to work?" Rose waves, grabbing her purse. "I'm fine Kanaya, just a little sick. It won't stop m-" Rose sneezes mid-sentence, and Kanaya gets up, walking over and pushing her back onto the bed. "Really Kanaya, I'm fine-" Kanaya places a hand on Rose's forehead and sighs, "No you're not. You're sick with a cold and need to stay home. Going out will only worsen it. Call in, I'll stay home today to help." Rose attempts to stand but Kanaya pushes her back down, placing a kiss on the white patch around her eye. "Call in."

Rose gives in and calls her boss, explaining the situation. They understand and Kanaya's does too. Rose changes into some more comfortable clothes and Kanaya makes soup. She brings it to Rose, who is lying in bed with a book. Rose marks her place with a ribbon and shuts the book, putting on the end table. "After this, I'll get you some medicine." Rose nods and Kanaya moves her laptop from the nightstand to her lap, opening it. "What would you like to watch?" "You walking away." Kanaya laughs, "Careful dear, that sounds like something Dave would say." Rose laughs as well, "I know, but seriously, you shouldn't be around me when I'm sick. You could get sick too." 

Kanaya shakes her head, "I want to help, and keep you company. So tell me what show you want to watch." Rose gives in and scoots closer to Kanaya to get a better view of the screen. "I kind of want to rewatch Sherlock." Kanaya puts on the show and watches it with Rose as she finishes her soup. She washes the bowl afterward and gives Rose some medicine, then they both curl up together to watch more Sherlock. "You're gonna be sick tomorrow~," Rose says, poking Kanaya's side. Kanaya pokes back, "No I won't." 

The day passes and they went to bed for the night, Rose feeling better by the end of it. She wakes up in the morning feeling completely recovered and laughs when she hears Kanaya cough slightly. "I told you." "A single cough doesn't mean anything Rose." Rose shakes her head and leaves the bedroom to get medicine and call her boss to let them know she'll be staying home again. When she comes back, she sees Kanaya sitting up in bed, coughing more and sniffling. She hands her wife the medicine and gets back under the covers, cuddling close. "I told you so." "Let's just finish watching Sherlock."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST AT   
> Tumblr: prince-ampora   
> Wattpad: axolittleahgase


	23. New Years Kiss~EriKar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am NOT fucking with five foot one mass of rage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -humanstuck in college   
> -side ships: arafefnep, tavsolrezi, rosemary,   
>  cottoncandy, dirkjake, jadevris, equigam,   
>  johndave   
> -non-binary nepeta (not directly stated)  
> -trans guy feferi (not directly stated)   
> -vegetarian tavros   
> -latino karkat 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -drinking

Eridan never expected to be invited anywhere, much less a college New Year party thrown by Aradia, Feferi, and Nepeta at their house. Nepeta was the one to tell him after a lecture, which was a sneaky move. At the slightest hint of hesitation, Nepeta pulled a cute face, their hands on their cheeks. "Please Erikitty?" It was impossible to say no, so that's the only reason he now walks up to their door, dressed in a tight purple button-up with the sleeves rolled up, complimenting his bronze skin tone, a black vest with black skinny jeans, scarf left at home. Maybe letting Porrim give him outfit advice was a bad idea. He looks good, like a hot bartender, but it's cold and impractical. He should have worn a simple sweater and jeans. Hopefully he doesn't embarrass himself, and hopefully, Karkat isn't there. Maybe he should have asked who all was going.

Aradia answers the door with a smile and beckons Eridan inside, "Glad you came! We were worried." Eridan nods and looks around the thankfully warm house. Equius is sitting on the couch with Gamzee's head in his lap, the two of them watching the countdown thingy on tv. Nepeta and Feferi are giggling by the punch. Dave and John are bullshitting around in the kitchen as Rose and Kanaya try to talk at the table. Jade runs past the window outside with some vegetable, Jake following close behind with his own. Dirk is sipping a drink on the stairs and Roxy is flirting with Jane. Eridan hears noises upstairs and guesses that's where everyone else is. Sollux and Terezi seem to be the only ones fully sober, talking against a wall, so he walks up to them as Aradia goes to talk to her partners. 

"Oh shit TZ, Ampora's here." Terezi smiles at Sollux's poke of fun. Eridan frowns, "Yeah yeah Sol. I actually came. I just wanted to ask you how spiked the punch is." Terezi grins, "Vriska poured a whole bottle of vodka in it. Then Gamzee poured in Faygo. It tastes like shit." Eridan scrunches his nose in disgust, "What about the food?" Sollux shrugs, "Tavros brought it so it should be good." Terezi nods, "It smelled fine to me." Eridan thanks them and wanders over to the food table, taking a small plate of chips and a tofu dog, laughing to himself at how Vriska probably yelled at Tavros for bringing his "vegetarian shit". He looks around for a place to eat and decides to sit on the stairs since Dirk has moved to carry a drunk Roxy upstairs, Jane following. 

He does end up getting some punch, and Terezi was right, it tastes like complete ass. Nonetheless, he drinks, hoping to get tipsy. He watches some tv to distract from the taste and soon he's drunk. He ends up wandering over to Sollux and Terezi again, frowning when they laugh at him. "Fuck off Sol. Hey, what time is it?" Sollux checks his phone, Eridan laughing at the bee phone case. "11:50" Eridan frowns, "I should go then, before people start makkin on each other." Terezi laughs and pokes him, "What don't want to be the only single one here?" Eridan pokes her back, "No..." Sollux gets a grin on his face as someone walks down the stairs, "Hey ED I have a plan. Someone here is also single. I dare you to kiss them at midnight." 

Eridan's eyebrow raises, "Who? If it's Tav then no way." Sollux shakes his head, "I guess you didn't know but Tavros is with me and TZ." He ignores Eridan's shocked look and turns him around to face the person, who is yelling at Gamzee to move his feet. "Karkat? What the fuck Sol, no way. He hates everyone! I am NOT fucking with five foot one mass of rage." Sollux rolls his eyes, "ED, you are always staring at him during lectures. Probably the reason you're failing." Eridan grumbles, he didn't know his crush on the short angry Latino was so obvious. "I won't kiss him." Terezi groans, "Then talk to him at least. I'm tired of your shit and I can't even see it." Eridan grumbles but complies, and Terezi pushes him forward, thankfully in the right direction. 

Karkat's gaze is on the tv, which gives Eridan plenty of time to stare at his outfit. Karkat is wearing a red button-up, much like Eridan's, with his sleeves rolled up, tucked into black dress pants. Eridan sees a small green logo on the button up's collar and recognizes it as Kanaya's fashion label, meaning she handmade that outfit for Karkat. Eridan takes another drink from his red solo cup of spiked abomination and readies himself. "So, you're here too Kar?" Karkat's reddish-brown eyes snap to Eridan's blue ones, and Eridan feels his face heat up. "Obviously. It's not very fun though. I had to hear Vriska talk about how much she loves Jade." Eridan tries his best not to run and shrugs. "Wanna talk then? We could go somewhere else." Karkat shrugs and stands, letting Gamzee stretch out again. 

They end up going to the back porch after seeing Jake and Jade walk inside to find their respective partners. They make small talk for the few minutes they have left. They hear counting from inside, Gamzee's voice being the loudest. "Three!" Eridan's eyes flick to Karkat's lips and his face heats up. He looks anywhere but Karkat and hears a scoff. "Two!" A hand wraps around his neck and pulls him down, "One!" Karkat's lips meet his and his noise of surprise is muffled. He leans into it though, kissing back. It lasts a few more seconds before they separate, needing to breathe. "Holy shit..." Eridan fixes his crooked glasses and Karkat smiles. Like holy shit, he _smiles_. "I was getting tired of you staring without doing anything." Eridan smiles back, face heated. "Sorry, you're just really intimidatin." Karkat laughs, "That's what I was going for."

They continue to talk on the back porch until Feferi tells them to either go home or come sleep inside. They apologize to him and agree to go to Eridan's house since he has a spare room, even though they both know he won't be using it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST AT   
> Tumblr: prince-ampora   
> Wattpad: axolittleahgase


	24. Thanksgiving~Dave Sadstuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -did y'all ask for angst this thanksgiving?
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS   
> -abuse

Dave thinks as his second grade teacher talks, "What are you thankful for? What does your family do for thanksgiving?" He writes sloppily on the printed paper with turkeys and leaves. 

' _me and my bro dont do a lot for thanksgiving. we fight and train like always. i usually lose and have to crawl off the roof by myself. then i look for food in my closet to eat while bro works on his website. i eat in the closet so bro doesnt find out and get mad. then bro watches tv and plays with cal. i tried to watch tv too but he threw puppets at me again. i dont like the puppets. except for cal. cal is cool. then i go to bed._ '

' _im thankful for my friends john rose and jade even tho they live far away  
im thankful for the food in my closet even tho i get in trouble for having it  
im thankful for apple juice even tho john says it could be something else  
im thankful for the training bro gives me even tho i dont know what its for and it hurts   
im thankful for bro cuz he cares for me even tho he hurts me when he gets angry and has creepy puppets   
im thankful for cal cuz hes cool_'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST AT   
> Tumblr: prince-ampora   
> Wattpad: axolittleahgase


	25. Date~Davekat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dave?" "Yeah, babe?" "When was the last time we went on a date?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -requested by wattpad user  
> -so sorry its late and short! ive been busy and stressed   
> -married dumbasses davekat 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -

Karkat huffs in annoyance as Kanaya stops trolling him. He turns to look at Dave sitting next to him on the couch, watching TV. "Dave?" "Yeah, babe?" "When was the last time we went on a date?" Dave looks away to hide his smile as he remembers their last date, "A month or so before the wedding. Why do you ask?" Karkat shrugs and tunes into the show playing. Dave doesn't think much of it and also continues to watch TV.   
  


"Dave. Put on some nice clothes. We're going out." Dave gives Karkat a weird look but follows directions. He puts on a black button-up and red suit jacket with some nice black jeans and converse. When he's done changing, he walks back into the living room to see Karkat dressed in a red button-up with a black suit jacket, black jeans, and dress shoes. Karkat tosses Dave the keys from an end table by the couch and kisses his cheek, "You look great. Let's go." Dave tries to keep his face under control and gets in the driver's side. "So where are we going?" "Olive Garden." Dave gets a wide smile on his face, "Fuck yeah, unlimited breadsticks!" Karkat laughs and turns on the radio. Dave follows Karkat into the restaurant and Karkat follows the waitress to the table he reserved. Once seated, Dave grins at Karkat. Karkat notices and glares, "What is it fuckass?" Dave grins only grows, "This sooo counts as a date." Karkat scoffs, "An idiot. I married an idiot." Karkat thanks the waitress as she arrives with the breadsticks and drinks. "No backsies," Dave says, taking a breadstick. "Oh fuck off!" Karkat shoots back with a smile. "You must like me a lil bit KitKat. Otherwise, you wouldn't have paid for this date." "Woah woah woah, who the fuck said I was paying?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST AT   
> Tumblr: prince-ampora   
> Wattpad: axolittleahgase


	26. One Happy Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is their family. Not an alcoholic and a weird puppet sword guy. Their family is the two girls and their father sitting at the table offering them food and smiling. They chose their family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -dave focused   
> -semi sadstuck   
> -dave is ftm and june and jade are mtf   
> -dave is mute so he signs
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -abuse  
> -bro and mom

"Dave! What are you doing for Christmas?" Dave shrugs at June's inquiry and flips another page in his textbook. "The Strilonde family was not very interested in holidays, not only because Mother was Jewish." Jade turns to Rose, "So are you and Dave Jewish?" Rose reads while talking, "By blood yes but we don't follow the religion or holidays." June smiles, "Then you two should come with me and Jade to Dad's house over Christmas break! He'd be happy to have more people to cook for." "I wouldn't mind that. Strider?" Dave shrugs and signs, " _Sure I guess, as long as he's okay with having a guy like me over_." June rolls her eyes, "You know he loves you, Dave." "Yeah, Dave! He even wanted to pay for your testosterone!" " _I'm more than happy to use Bro's money for that_." June laughs, I know. 

Christmas break finally starts and June piles everyone into her car. The drive to Washington took a couple of hours, mostly spent listening to music and joking around. When they pull into the driveway, Dad Egbert is waiting for them. He waves to them as they pile out of the car and helps them unload their bags. "It's great to see you all again. Dave, Rose! How has everything been away from your parents?" "Amazing," They both say at the same time. Dad Egbert shows them to the kitchen and talks about what he'll make for Christmas dinner. "Would any of you like to help me with this tomorrow?" June and Jade offer to help but Rose says she'll be working. Dave decides to help too. "For now, let's put up the tree. I wanted my daughters here to help and having you two here as well is even better." Rose smiles and thanks him, and the group makes their way to the living room. 

They get the tree up by an empty wall in between the door and stairs and have fun going through the ornaments, a lot of which were made by June and Jade in grade school. Dave teases June about her baby picture ornament and she laughs, "As if I haven't seen any of your embarrassing baby pictures Dave." They wrap lights around the tree in a speed competition and try their best to make the ornaments look evenly placed. Rose loses her mind. Jade eats popcorn off the strings. Typical Christmas things. Dave is smiling the entire time, which is so nice for a change. He even takes off his shades. He's safe here, he doesn't need to hide his emotions behind them. Dad Egbert put on Christmas music and June wraps some tinsel around her neck as a scarf and takes turns dancing with everyone. Rose plays her violin along to Dance Of The Sugar Plum Fairy and Carol of the Bells. June joins in on piano and Jade even gets out her bass. Dave doesn't have an instrument so he just beatboxes a little and does meme dances. 

After they get back on track and actually put the star on the top of the tree, as well as some photos of each other ("You're an angel Dave, you need to be on the top of the tree." " _Only if you're there too June_."), they sit down to watch Christmas movies. Rose and Dave recommend Nightmare Before Christmas, June insists on seeing Home Alone, and Jade brought one of her copies of The Grinch, appalled that Dave and Rose had never seen it. Dad Egbert, June, and Dave fit on the couch. Rose happily shifts from the back of the couch, to the arm, to the floor, and Jade is content to curl up on the floor. Jade is the first to fall asleep, and Rose retires to Jade and June's room to work after Home Alone 3. Dad Egbert eventually gets tired and retires to his room, telling them that there are cookies in the fridge and to go to bed at a good time. They do because 3 am is totally a good time. Rose is already asleep on the top bunk with Jade, who had gone to her room at 2 am. June and Dave squeeze into the bottom bunk and fall asleep quickly. 

In the morning, Rose works on her novel as June, Jade, and Dave try their best to be useful in the kitchen. Jade gets plants to chop up from the garden she started that summer, June helps her dad prep the meat and Dave tries to be useful where he can by getting out and putting away ingredients, handing out utensils, and washing dishes. After the main courses are started, Dad Egbert ushers everyone out of the kitchen so he can bake pies, cakes, and cookies for after. June "Bluh"'s at the Betty Crocker products on the counter and happily leaves to eat gushers on the couch. Neither Jade or Dave could bring themselves to tell her that those are Crocker products also. "Are you having fun, Dave?" Dave smiles and nods, " _Yeah_. _I_ _am_." Dave and Jade compete in Mario Kart, with Jade coming out victorious. Rose eventually joins them and watches their match with occasional quips. 

Today is Christmas. Dad Egbert had somehow found the time to wrap a bunch of presents in secret and place them all neatly under the tree, as well as fill stockings and hang them on the fireplace. He wakes the four of them up with cookies and hot chocolate and they groggily make their way downstairs. "It's a good thing I didn't wait to buy your presents. I was going to have June and Jade take them to you after the break." They sit in a half-circle and Rose is baited into putting on a Christmas hat and passing the presents out. Dad Egbert films the kids' reactions as they open their presents. He got June a nice blue dress and some other new outfits, a bra with good quality inserts, and some movie sets. Jade unwraps custom made dog ears and tail, some exotic plant seeds, a bra with good quality inserts, and some outfits as well. Dave, after hesitating, unwraps his presents to reveal some stuff for his turntables, a new binder, a book on weird preserved dead things, and a trans pride flag. Rose happily unwraps her presents of a violin care kit, some wizard cat-themed pajamas, and a hard drive and printer ink. 

They each present Dad Egbert with their own present as well, cheap because College Students, which they bought before leaving for break. June got him some icing in a shaving cream themed bottle. Jade got him a book of Betty Crocker's secret recipes. Dave got his hand on a new pipe, and Rose came through with some really cool Dad™ hats. He cries while holding his presents and thanking them, pulling them into a hug. Dave doesn't start crying at all, what are you talking about, Shut Up Lalonde. After the hug ends he signs to everyone, " _This was the best Christmas ever. Best day ever. I love you all_." June smiles, "Y'know how we can make it even better?" Dave raises an eyebrow, "Let's mail your parents coal." Dave and Rose smile, " _Hell_. _Yes_." 

A couple of days later, Dave gets an angry call from Bro, and Rose gets one from Mom. After they were done getting yelled at they hung up without a word. "What was yours about?" "' _Elizabeth Strider you little bitch I will maim you. Your lucky I'm busy here or I'd go there and stab you.' Yours_?" "Rose Lalonde, what the hell is this? I was gonna send you alcohol from my personal stash or maybe even some candy but not now. I'm gonna go drink this headache away and if I still remember this later, you'll see what happens when you cross me." They laugh at their terrible parent's predictable reactions and go down to join the others for breakfast. This is their family. Not an alcoholic and a weird puppet sword guy. Their family is the two girls and their father sitting at the table offering them food and smiling. They chose their family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST AT   
> Tumblr: prince-ampora   
> Wattpad: axolittleahgase


	27. Runaway~Davekat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why are you on my beach at the ass crack of dawn with no shoes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -requested by a wattpad user  
> -merstuck  
> -bloodswap (ish)  
> -karkat is feferi's brother  
> -this was so fun to write, thanks for requesting!  
> -ftm dave  
> -dave is hispanic and so is karkat's human form
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -abuse  
> -runaway  
> -misgendering

Your feet are so sore from running through the glass filled streets. Maybe you should have snagged some shoes before running away from your Bro, but hey, it's too late now. Up ahead, you see a beach and decide to take a break. At least none of the glass cut your feet. You make it to the shore and plop down in the sand, the coldwater feeling great on your feet. It's safe here. No risk of being drowned in puppet ass or dragged up to the roof for a beating. You decide to close your eyes and just let the sound of the waves lull you to sleep. That is until something grabs your foot. You jump and retract your feet from the water. The city night sky and your shades make it hard to see, but you can make out a humanoid form, "Dude what the fuck? Who are you? Why are you in the water this late at night?" The form is silent as it pulls itself out of the water completely, then it looks like it's taking a big breath, "Maybe you should ask yourself that fuckface, this is my beach! What are you doing sticking your nasty ass human feet in?" 

You wince at the form's loud tone, "Human?" You hear a thud and suddenly a lump separates you and the form, "Is that a fucking tail?" "Yeah nookwhiff, and if you don't shut up it's gonna pummel you into the ground!" You take off your shades and stare at the long, fuschia tail, and follow it up to the torso of an angry guy with grey skin, small nubs on his head, fangs hanging out of his mouth, orange and black eyes, and freckles softly glowing pink. The guy sighs and he starts shrinking. Your eyes go back to his tail, which is quickly changing to a pair of legs, not grey like his face but around the same tone as your own, clearly Hispanic. You look back at his face and see it has also changed into a more human version, eyes now fuschia. You notice that he is wearing a form-fitting black dress with pink lines framing the chest and narrow sleeves that don't touch the shoulders. Atop his head is a small gold tiara with a pink gem in the middle.

"I'm Karkat Peixes, brother to Feferi Peixes empress of the seven oceans, and _you_ are on my beach." You are too confused to say anything and Karkat huffs in annoyance, "C'mon fucker, answer me. Why are you on my beach at the ass crack of dawn with no shoes." You snap out of it and hurriedly answer, "I ran away. My feet were sore so I dipped them in the water." You grab your shades from the sand and put them back on, putting on the stoic face that has been beaten into you through the years. Karkat frowns, "Who the fuck wears shades at night? You look like a douchebag." You stand up and brush off your pants, "I guess I'll leave your beach alone then." You turn to leave but stop when Karkat calls out, "Wait. You, uh, ran away right?" You cross your arms, "Yeah, why?" Karkat furrows his brows, thinking, "Just... stay here!" He turns and wades deeper into the water, then sticks his hand in. A few minutes later (Why are you even staying, Bro could catch up with you at any minute), a large clam raises to the surface and pulls up to the beach, opening to reveal the deck of a ship.

Karkat turns back to you with a grin, "Wanna hang out with me?" You were about to refuse, but in the distance, you hear a familiar voice, "Elizabeth Strider get your ass back here!" You quickly nod to Karkat and follow him into the ship. The top closes and you breathe a sigh of relief, "Thanks. I'm Dave Strider." Karkat starts walking to a hatch, "Well Strider, welcome aboard. Let's get you some food, you look like you're gonna fucking faint." You laugh dryly, "Yeah. Hey, do you have apple juice?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST AT  
> Tumblr: prince-ampora  
> Wattpad: axolittleahgase


	28. A Prince's Appreciation~Erikar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know I don't often act like I...appreciate everything you do for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -happy valentine's day!   
> -prompt from the-modern-typewriter on tumblr  
> -medieval au  
> -starts off like a smut but i promise its not   
> -decided to do this ship bc one of my oomfs on twitter wanted some erikar content and so did i
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -karkat is a servant to eridan, the prince

Karkat Vantas shakes as he dresses. No other servant had ever been called to the prince's chambers at night. Had he been too loud? Probably. A bit too rude about the mess of a room? Probably. But the prince had never shown anger. Maybe he was hiding it... Fully dressed, Karkat makes his way to the chambers and knocks on the door. The prince answers in a fancy night robe, trailing behind him. "Thank you for coming," The prince says with a blush, and welcomes Karkat in. "What have you summoned me for my Prince?" "Please, call me Eridan," Eridan huffs. "I called you here for a... thanks. A special gift. For putting up with my shit. I figured now was the best time." He gestures to a corner of the room, and Karkat's eyes follow.

"What is this?" Karkat's voice goes soft, looking at the spread of food, the clean room, the...gift. His heart pounds in his ears. "I know I don't often act like I...appreciate everything you do for me." Eridan looks devastatingly earnest, one hand warm on Karkat's arm. "You called me as useless as wet paper yesterday." "And I stand by that opinion," a smirk tugs at the Eridan's lips and he softly squeezes Karkat's hand, "But you're occasionally tolerable. So," He nudges Karkat closer to the table, "Have dinner with me?" Karkat's eyes flash back and forth between Eridan's face and the table full of expensive, delicious food. "I... What if the king finds out?" Eridan pulls out a chair for Karkat, "He won't. I've assured it." 

Karkat gives in and sits in the chair, Eridan pushing it in. "I asked all the kitchen staff and they all said you like cherry things, so... Um, there's a cherry pie for dessert. I hope you like the steak, I made it myself." Karkat laughs lightly, "You? Made a steak?" Eridan nods nervously and watches Karkat cut it open. "It's cooked nicely." Eridan breathes a sigh of relief as Karkat takes a bite, "Holy shit this is good!" Eridan grins with pride as Karkat continues eating. Eridan joins in and they hold a nice conversation, laughing and drinking wine. After the food is eaten and the cherry pie halfway gone, Eridan stands and extends a hand to Karkat, "We should bathe before bed." Karkat takes his hand, "We should." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST AT   
> Tumblr: prince-ampora   
> Wattpad: axolittleahgase


	29. Therapy~Dirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm proud of you Dirk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -i was sad and needed happy dirk to cheer up   
> -purely self indulgent, with my own headcanons   
> -dirkjake   
> -janeroxy mention   
> -nonverbal dirk  
> -trans dave, dirk, and roxy  
> -loosely based off of my own therapy experience from like, elementary school
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -accidental deadnaming

"-Strider?" Dirk holds back a wince and stands after hearing his deadname. Jake grabs his hand lightly as a sign of reassurance, "I'll be waiting right here." Dirk nods at him and lets go of his hand. A lady shows him to the room he's wanted in and he sits in a soft light blue chair in front of a desk. Behind the desk, a doctor types away at her keyboard. Finishing her work, she turns towards him and smiles, "-Strider I assume?" Dirk hesitantly signs yes. "I'm Dr. Song, but you can call me Rosa if you prefer. 'I'll stick to Dr. Song,' he signs and she smiles, "That's perfectly fine. Now, is there anything you want to start off by telling me?" Dirk looks at his hands, knowing what to sign but unsure if he can get up the energy to do so. He thinks of Jake's encouragement and takes a deep breath before signing, 'My name is Dirk. And I use he/him pronouns.' Dr. Song writes it down, "That's perfectly fine Dirk. I'll have the receptionists change the name on your documents so they call that instead, okay?" Dirk nods and lifts his head ever so slightly. 

"On the first day with my patients, I usually play a board game and ask them questions to get to know them, is that okay?" Dirk nods and Dr. Song has him pick out a board game. He picks chess and she lets him play as the black pieces. As they move the pieces around the board, Dr. Song starts with the questions. "So, What made you come in today?" 'My... boyfriend Jake convinced me to go.' "So you've got a boyfriend? How long have you two been together?" 'Since we were 15.' She smiles, "That's a long time, you should be proud of yourselves! Are you close with any of your family?" Dirk makes his move before signing a long answer, 'I'm getting closer to my bro Dave and sister Rose. I'm close with Roxy, who is related to Rose and Dave but not me, and my best friend Jane is like a mom or sister to me. She's also Jake's cousin. Then Jane's brother John and Jake's sister Jade are pretty cool.' Dr. Song nods, "It's good to have people close to you. What about your parents?" 'I only really knew about my dad, but he died before I could know him. He left me tapes to watch of him.' 

"Can I know more about your friends?" Dirk is pleased to see he is winning and takes a piece with his queen, 'Roxy is amazing. He's the one that helped me with my gender and he's a good coder. He's strong-willed and a great leader, probably the strongest out of all of us, and likes cats.' Dirk takes a pawn with his rook as he continues, 'Jane likes baking and is kind of everyone's mom. She and Roxy are dating and together, they make the parents of the group.' He takes another one of her pieces with his knight, 'Dave is cool. He likes dead things in amber and making music. He's also really good at photography. He's trans like me and Roxy too.' Another piece falls to his bishop, 'Rose is like me. We talk a lot and philosophize. She wants to be a therapist and also likes cats. Also, she's goth.' He uses a pawn to check her king with a pleased smile, 'John is funny. He and Jane play funny pranks on people, but he hates cake. He doesn't mind watching anime with me, but he also has the same taste in movies as Jake, which is to say, bad.' 

Dr. Song chuckles as he checks her king again with another pawn, 'Jade is really smart. She's great with plants and knows a lot about space and physics. We talk about robots a lot too. She has a very cute and fluffy dog named Bec.' He moves his other rook to a spot to trap her king after a move, 'Jake is my life. We both have issues, but we're working past them together. We've saved each other more times than I can count. I don't know what I'd do without him _._ Even though he has bad taste in movies.' With one final move of the rook, Dirk traps her king and smiles, 'I won.' She nods, "It seems like you did. You're very good at this game, Dirk. Our time is up, but I'll look forward to seeing you again." Dirk nods, waves, and leaves the room, happy to see Jake still in the waiting room. He taps his shoulder to get his attention, 'I'm back.' Jake smiles, "How'd it go then?" 'Well.' Jake happily kisses Dirk's forehead and they walk back to his car, "I'm proud of you Dirk." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST AT   
> Tumblr: prince-ampora   
> Wattpad: axolittleahgase


	30. Transition~Eridan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan. The name sounds foreign to the violetblood. Too stuffy, too hated, too negative. Not masculine necessarily, but... it is tied to it through association. These clothes don't feel right either. Clothes don't make the gender, of course, but dresses are much less... painful? sad? Taxing to be in. At least in private. And the body... oh the seadweller hated, loathed it. Stuck with the same top parts hatched to grow. What does all of this mean? Why is it like this? What does it mean? Maybe the pink human can help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -trans girl eridan   
> -her name is amphitrite   
> -everyone is alive and they live on earth c   
> -bg davekat and rosemary   
> -trans girls rose, june, and jade   
> -nonbinary dave and roxy   
> -hijab user kanaya based on Homestuck 2 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -gender dysphoria

Eridan. The name sounds foreign to the violetblood. Too stuffy, too hated, too negative. Not masculine necessarily, but... it is tied to it through association. These clothes don't feel right either. Clothes don't make the gender, of course, but dresses are much less... painful? sad? Taxing to be in. At least in private. And the body... oh the seadweller hated, loathed it. Stuck with the same top parts hatched to grow. What does all of this mean? Why is it like this? What does it mean? Maybe the pink human can help... 

\-- caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling tipsyGnostalgic [TG] --

CA: hey   
CA: roxy, right?   
TG: woah who dis   
CA: im   
CA: one of the trolls   
TG: purple text   
TG: oh ur the wizard one with the fins  
CA: yeah   
CA: i need some help or advvice   
TG: sure whatcha need?   
CA: i wwould like to talk in person   
CA: if thats okay   
TG: i mean sure but since i dont know u i wanna take a friend   
CA: thats fine   
CA: i wwill send you directions to my hivve 

It takes only a few minutes for two humans to show up at the door of the make-shift hive. They let themselves in and the violetblood recognizes them as the younger Strider and older Lalonde. Dave and Roxy. Roxy looks around at the island home supposed to be a human recreation of the lost Alternian one, "So what's up? What did you need to talk about?" After seating the guests, the seadweller explains the situation. "Sounds like you got a case of the transgenders. Don't worry, it's awesome." Dave shifts in their seat, trying to get comfortable on the lumpy Alternian sofa, "Question is, what pronouns are good for you?" "I'm not sure," the violetblood says, gripping the couch, "I do get really happy when people use she/her, but they/them isn't bad either." Roxy smiles, "Then those are your pronouns! You gotta use the comfy pronouns, your comfiness comes first, girl!" 

The seadweller smiles to herself, "Yes, I suppose you're right... But what should I go by? I don't like my name on me." Dave smirks and sits up, "I got this. There's a movie where a mermaid falls in love with a human and makes a deal with a sea witch to get legs and be human. Her name is Ariel." The violetblood frowns, "That sounds more like my dancestor, not me." Dave's eyes light up, "What about Amphitrite? She's a goddess-queen personification of the sea." Nodding, Amphitrite says, "I think I like it. Let's try it today and see how it works for me." Roxy sheers, "We should get you some other help Amphi! Get you some clothes, some new hairstyles, y'know, the works." "That does sound good..." 

The three leave Amphitrite's hive and make their way to Dave's. "I think we should try to get you used to saying it out loud. Do you feel okay telling Karkat? You two used to be friends, right?" She nods and Dave lands them, walking through the front door, "Karkat! I brought your friend!" Karkat stomps his way out of the bedroom and stops, "Oh, hey! I haven't seen you since we all fucked off to make our lives on this planet." Amphitrite nervously waves, "Hey Kar. I wanna talk to you about somethin'." Karkat shows them to the couch, "What's up? You seem nervous." Dave gives a thumbs up and Roxy smiles, "Kar, uh, I'm trans. I go by she/her and they/them. My name is Amphitrite." Karkat pats her shoulder, "I'm glad you could tell me. I'm guessing you three are going to Kanaya next?" Roxy nods, "See if she can get her some cute outfits." Amphitrite smiles, new clothes would be nice. Especially since all the ones she had on Alternia were lost to the game. 

After talking to Karkat a bit more, Roxy takes Amphitrite with them to Rose and Kanaya's house, Dave staying home. "I'm guessin' your favorite color is violet?" Amphitrite nods, "I had a lot of dresses of many colors though, on my ship on Alternia. I lost them in the game though. I would only wear them when I was alone, my lusus wasn't... pleased with my questionin'." Roxy hugs her arm, "That sucks, but this is Earth, and you don't have a lusus! You can wear whatever you want!" Amphitrite smiles, "Yeah. I can." Roxy knocks on the door and Kanaya answers, a couple of pins in her mouth as she adjusts her hijab. "Oh, hello! I haven't seen you two in a while. Come in." The two enter to see fabric littered around the floor and mannequins with half-finished clothes on it. "You seem busy, Kan." Kanaya clears off the couch, "Not really. These are all commissions but I have a lot of time to do them. I'm just not very organized right now." Roxy nudges Amphitrite, "Oh right, Kan. I wanted to ask if you had any unused dresses that would... fit... me?" 

Kanaya smiles and nods, going to a nearby closet, "I still have some I wasn't able to give you from Alternia. They should still fit with some minor alterations. So what name are you going by now?" Amphitrite's face flushes, "Oh, um, I'm trying out Amphitrite." Kanaya hands the dresses to her, "That's a lovely name. Rose, Jade, and June are in the room down the hall if you want to join them. I think they will be of more help to you." Roxy smiles and thanks Kanaya, dragging Amphitrite to the room. "What's up girls!?" They say, opening the door after knocking. June smiles, "Hey Roxy! Who'd you bring with you?" Amphitrite waves a little more confidently now, "I'm Amphitrite. Roxy has been helping me." Roxy points to Rose's bathroom, "Go try on one of those dresses and come back! Then we can match it with makeup and accessories." Amphitrite smiles and nods, going to try one on. She manages to fit the first one she tries on, a comfortable, open-back spaghetti-strap violet one with gold flowers. She places her scarf on the dress pile with the rest of her clothes and goes back to Roxy and the others. 

As she walks in, Roxy starts clapping, followed by June and Jade. Rose nods, "That looks nice on you." Amphitrite sits happily on the ground with them, "What are we goin' to do now?" Rose pulls out a box and opens it, revealing nail polish, "If it's okay with you, I would like to do your nails. I did June's." June holds out her hands, nails painted a soft blue with small yellow dots. "Jade and I wanna do your hair! I saw some styles that would look good on you." Jade nods and shows her a box of hair supplies. Roxy grins, "I wanna do your make up." Amphitrite happily agrees and relaxes as Jade starts brushing her hair gently. 

Some time passes and Amphitrite is told to open her eyes. Rose hands her a mirror and she looks in it and smiles wide. Her hair has small braids running through it held down by sparkly gold pins. Her eyeshadow is gold and her eyeliner is black and sharp. Her lashes are bigger and her nails are violet with gold stars. She tries really hard not to cry and fuck up all their hard work. "Thank you all so much..." Juna and Jade pat her lightly on the back and Jade smiles, "You look great, Amphitrite!" They all hug her at the same time, some limbs in awkward places, and Amphitrite is so happy. She finally feels like herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLACE REQUESTS:   
> tumblr: prince-ampora   
> wattpad: axolittleahgase


	31. Haunted House~AraNep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You sound like Aradia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -requested by   
> -this was so cute   
> -karkat is here too but not for long  
> -i know aradia probably has no fuckin idea what makeup is but let nepeta have a cute girl be close to her face, okay?
> 
> TRIGGR WARNINGS  
> -bones   
> -gore makeup  
> -animal death mention

"Hurry it up people, we open in five!" Nepeta rolls her eyes at Karkat's yelling, "We're supposed to be having fun! Don't make it stressful." Karkat rolls his eyes back at her, "You sound like Aradia." Nepeta was about to ask who that was when a very pretty girl walked into the bathroom, "Did you need me Karkat?" Nepeta grabs Karkat's arm and he almost yells but then sees Nepeta's face. "Oh, no, but Nepeta needed some help with her makeup." Nepeta's face goes red as Aradia smiles, "Oh, I can help!" Karkat thanks her and leaves, ignoring Nepeta's strong glare. Aradia walks up to her, extending a hand. "I'm Aradia Megido!" Nepeta smiles and shakes her hand, "I'm Nepeta Leijon." "Let's get started! What monster are you doing?" Nepeta sits on a stool in front of the bathroom mirror, "I want to be a zombie catgirl!" Aradia excitedly bounces, "I love that idea! I have some cool makeup ideas for it now." She takes out a bunch of sfx stuff from her bag and sets them up on the counter. 

Nepeta watches in awe at all the professional-looking stuff, "Are you a professional Make up artist?" Aradia shakes her head, "Not really. I just use this as a way to pay for college. Hard to get work though since I can only do gore. Regular makeup is weird to me." Aradia starts putting stuff on Nepeta's face. She's really gentle, and Nepeta can feel callouses on her hands. "You're in college?" "Yeah, ECU." Nepeta smiles, "I go there too! What's your major?" "That's so cool! My major is Osteology, what's yours?" "Zoology." "That's funny, you study living animals and I study dead ones." Nepeta laughs, "You're right!" The brush on her cheek stops and she looks over, seeing the red tint on her face. "What's wrong?" Aradia sets the brush down, "It's just... Normally no one would have laughed at that. They would get weirded out." Nepeta grabs her hand and makes their eyes meet, "Well then their humor is boring and they didn't deserve your company!" 

Aradia starts smiling again and Nepeta's face gets red, knowing that she made that happen. "Thank's Nep. You're right. Anyway, I'm done with your makeup." Nepeta turns to look in the mirror and gasps, "This looks so cool Aradia! I'm gonna scare so many kids." Aradia laughs, long and hard, Nepeta joining in. Karkat swings by to tell them to hurry up and get into their places. They run down the hall while holding hands, lead by Nepeta. Karkat wouldn't mind a small spot change, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is prince-ampora if you wanna request something!


	32. Bottled Flowers~Jake♦️Roxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We have some shopping to do. C'mon, let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -shrinking violets symbolize a shy person  
> -hyacinths means constancy and sincerity  
> -jade plant means prosperity  
> -pink snapdragons mean strength, grace under pressure, and protection from evil  
> -forget-me-nots symbolize love and memories, and the hope a lover will not be forgotten  
> -the color orange means happiness, attraction and encouragement  
> -do with this information as you will  
> ->:3  
> -roxy uses he/him pronouns and is with calliope  
> -june is mentioned, as is jade  
> -tavvy crocker is here too  
> -lots of dirk mentions
> 
> WARNINGS  
> -alcoholism   
> -dirk is dead

Jake snaps awake from his alcohol-induced coma to the sound of sharp knocks at his door. "Jakey, you in there?" Roxy. He can't see him like this... Jake hurries to change his shirt and pushes the empty bottle he was holding under the couch. He hurries to the kitchen and splashes water on his face, then pats it off with a rag. "Coming Roxy!" He opens the door and Roxy is standing there in his pink sweater instead of his aspect hoodie. He still has his blue heart shades, but they do nothing to hide the worry in his eyes, unlike Dirk's, which weren't see-through. Dirk... Roxy grabs his arm and Jake looks him back in the eyes. "Jakey, let's go inside, yeah?" Jake nods and leads him to the living room, "Can I get you something? Food? A drink?" Roxy starts to reply but Jake's stomach growling interrupts him. Bastard. Roxy smiles, "How about we both get some food?" Jake nods, "That sounds good." They walk over to the kitchen and Jake opens the fridge. Empty. "Jake?" He turns to Roxy's voice and his heart drops when he sees the bottle in Roxy's hand. "I'm sorry." "Does Tavvy know?" Jake shakes his head, "I don't think so." Roxy looks at him, "We have some shopping to do. C'mon, let's go." Jake raises an eyebrow but follows Roxy out to his car. 

A short drive later and they're at a fast-food place. They order and eat while they drive. Roxy still won't tell Jake where. The food is gone by the time they pull up to... A flower store? "Roxy, what are we doing here?" Roxy smiles, "I have a plan." He leaves it at that and the two enter the store. "So here's the deal Jakey, you aren't allowed to get any flowers that remind you of Dirk. Only one's that make you happy, okay?" Jake's eyes are glued to the ground, "Dirk makes me happy." Roxy's worry reappears. "Look around. What flowers remind you of Tavvy?" They wander the aisles before Jake spots a small purple flower with red dots on the inside. "That one." Roxy smiles, "I see why. The tag says they're shrinking violets." Roxy places them in the cart and they move on, "Now look for one that reminds you of... Someone else that makes you happy. NOT Dirk." 

Jake spots a plant with smooth leaves with red edges. "This one reminds me of Jade." Roxy read the tags and laughs, "It's called a jade plant. It's a succulent, so it doesn't need to be watered as much." He puts in in the cart as Jake keeps looking. He spots a bunch of star-shaped blue flowers with white edges and taps Roxy, "Do those remind you of June?" Roxy nods. "Those are hyacinths." Jake puts them in the cart. He wanders away from Roxy, looking. A bundle of pink catches his eye. He "ooh"s at the bundle of flowers that look similar to hyacinths, but definitely different. He smiles and picks them up, bringing them over to Roxy. "These remind me of you." Roxy smiles, "That's cute Jakey. Those are snapdragons. Put them in." As he goes to do that, orange flowers catch Jake's eye. In the cart. "What are these for?" Roxy sighs, "I know I said you shouldn't get flowers that remind you of Dirk, but... I kinda gave in. They're forget-me-nots. Jake nods, "Thank you Roxy." "Do you still want to look around?" Jake shakes his head, "No I think we have enough flowers." On the way to the counter, they pick up some packs of soil and a watering can. 

The two made another stop at Walmart to get groceries and a glass cutter. Roxy wouldn't say why. Finally back at Jake's place, the two unload everything. The groceries are put up and Roxy tells Jake to gather every bottle lying around his house. Jake does so and Roxy takes them into the backyard with the glass cutter. A lot of noise later, and he comes back with the bottles, which were all cut in half in some way. "Start filling these with soil, kay?" Jake nods and the two work on that. Then they plant the flowers in them. They go around the house and put them near the windows. After they are all placed, Roxy hands Jake the watering can. "Water them every day. All of them. I also left a cookbook on your kitchen counter. Try to learn some recipes. Invite Tavvy over when you think you're ready, okay? The forget-me-nots are on the windowsill on the stairs. Don't stare at them, don't move them." Jake nods and Roxy leaves, waving a goodbye. Jake looks at the green watering can in his hands and smiles. 

The plan works. Slowly, but it does. With the constant reminder of people who care around him, Jake stops drinking. He gets some more flowers to fill up the bottles he gets. Roxy comes by often too, so that helps. He learns a couple of recipes. Tavvy comes by. He cries, saying how happy he is that Jake is getting better. Jake cries with him. Jade and June come over too, and Jade compliments him on how well the flowers are growing, especially in the bottles. He even gets out of the house sometimes. He and Roxy go shopping sometimes and they talk about Calliope, Tavvy, Harry, and anything else. It's nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is prince-ampora if you wanna request something!


	33. Imposters~Halloween Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly the power cuts off. You can't see anything, but you do hear screaming and a body hitting the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFO  
> -among us au but the writing equivalent to the hyper-realistic art  
> -murderstuck   
> -not shippy  
> -they are on the ship from among us, not the meteor
> 
> WARNINGS  
> -graphic depictions of gore  
> -major character death  
> -the imposters are framed as unforgivable

You didn't hear her over the boom of the asteroids you were shooting exploding, but you did feel it. A sharp pain, ripping, and warm wetness. You look down to see a knife sticking out of your stomach, rust blood pouring over the desk. You have enough fight left in your body to turn and see your killer, but you really didn't need to. She whispers to you, "Payback, for the arm." You slump to the ground as your vision goes black.

Then, you can see again. You look down at your hands and shiver. You're cold, and can see through your hands. You must be a ghost. Wanting to find your killer, you test moving. Figuring it out, you pass through a wall into Weapons, just in time to see your killer take another life. A sick noise as the knife impales him through, orange blood pooling on the floor. The killer hops into the vent in the corner of the room and in a minutes, another ghost joins you. He looks scared and confused. You place a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "A-aradia? What happened?" "Vriska killed us. We can still help the others. We have too." Tavros nods just as someone walks into the room and finds his body. The alarm blares over the scream and everyone makes their way to the cafeteria, ghosts included. 

"I found Tavros' body in Weapons!" Karkat yells, shaking as he remembers the pool of blood. "We can all agree that's obviously Vriska, right? She probably killed Aradia too, she has a motive." Terezi shakes her head, "We haven't heard everything-" "I saw Eridan crawl out of the vent in Cameras." Eridan grumbles, "Obviously, you're lying and trying to get me killed." "I trust Sollux's word!" Feferi yells, and Terezi shooshes everyone. "Where was everyone? I was here doing trash." Everyone gives their excuse, and Vriska fumbles. She says she was in Oxygen, but Sollux saw her in Shields. 

Karkat grumbles, "See? She's obviously the killer" "Yeah, and so is Eridan." "Oh fuck off!" Everyone starts arguing and voting. You get more anxious as it ties. It's up to Kanaya and Terezi. Tavros is chanting that they choose Vriska. It must work, because Kanaya votes for Vriska, an then it's up to Terezi. She's staring holes into Vriska's face, sadness in her eyes. You can tell she knows it was Vriska, but she doesn't want to admit that. The two are close. It takes a while before she reluctantly agrees with Karkat and Kanaya. Equius grabs Vriska as she screams, yelling at them that it wasn't her. Terezi looks away. You try to comfort her, but your hand goes through, so you instead follow the others and watch as the airlock is opened and Vriska is sucked into the void of space. 

Her ghost appears in front of the airlock. She shivers violently, cold of space freezing her even after death. You give her a gentle smile, then lead Tavros away to try to help the others with tasks. The two of you split up. You follow Eridan, knowing that he knows he'll be voted next. He's probably going to do something drastic. He walks into Electrical where Feferi is helping Sollux fix the wires, and suddenly the power cuts off. You can't see anything, but you do hear Feferi scream and a body hit the ground. You hear Feferi beg for her life, promising to cover for Eridan or something, but her pleas fall on deaf ears, and you hear her scream again. Pink and yellow blood pool into your field of view. 

The power comes back on and you retch at the sight. Sollux and Feferi lying on the ground, giant holes in their chests where their hearts used to be. Their ghosts float above their bodies, crying. You leave them be. The door opens as Eridan looks over his kill, and he snaps his head over to see Kanaya. Tension fills the room as they lock eyes. She starts running and he chases after her, not being able to keep up with her. She manages to hit the alarm button and you hear everyone rushing to the cafeteria. Everyone surrounds Eridan. "He killed Feferi and Sollux!" Kanaya screams, tears rolling down her face. Eridan is dragged screaming and shouting into the airlock. 

His ghost stays next to the airlock with Vriska, the two shivering. You talk to Tavros in the cafeteria, "Who do you think the last imposter is?" He shrugs, "I don't think anyone left could be one. There's Terezi, Karkat, Kanaya, Gamzee, Equius, and Nepeta. None of them have done anything wrong." You sigh in relief, maybe this whole thing is over. That's quickly proved wrong when you hear a scream down the hall. You and Tavros race to the upper engine. There, Equius' dead body lies in a pool of dark blue blood. Nepeta is struggling with... Gamzee? No, that can't be right. He always did tasks... 

You remember seeing him near things yes, but you're hit with the realization that he never actually did anything. He would also be halfway across the ship in a second... He must have been the one to shut the power off. Just as you come to this realization, he manages to snap Nepeta's neck with a sickening crunch. Her body crumples to the ground, bleeding from all her wounds next to Equius', blue and green blood mixing together. Gamzee walks into the cafeteria like nothing happened. You wait for the new ghosts. Karkat walks in just as they appear and cry into each other's arms. He screams, and you don't know if it's because of anger or horror. 

You follow him to the cafeteria again. There, Terezi is happily chatting with Gamzee. "Equius and Nepeta... are dead." Kanaya lowers her head in sadness. Terezi's eyes fill with teal tears. Gamzee remains unbothered. "Kanaya was with me until she went to the lower engine, I went to the upper one. That's where they were." "I was in admin. Gamzee joined me before the alarm went off." Terezi's tears fall heavier. She knows it was Gamzee, but she's already lost a friend today. Karkat pulls her away from him. "We have to vo-" "I KNOW! Just... let me think." Nepeta and Equius join you and Tavros. Nepeta is glaring at Gamzee and trying to find a way to hurt him, but her claws keep phasing through him. Gamzee talks softly to Terezi to try and win her over. 

"Just... do what you want," Terezi says, turning away. Kanaya grabs Gamzee harshly and drags him to the airlock as he kicks and screams. He might have been dead even before he was thrown out. Terezi sobs with Karkat, and Kanaya hugs them both. "We're almost at the station. We're almost home." You leave them to mourn and turn your attention to the three shivering figures by the airlock. You offer them a smile with nothing behind it. This is going to be their own personal hell as long as you're around.


End file.
